Dreams of You
by RoyalDragon540
Summary: Lately I've been having these dreams about you. What does it all mean? Maybe your the only one that can help me. AxelxRoxas with some SoraxRiku. Disclaimer: I own nothing! Forgot to put that in the first two chapters.
1. These Dreams

A/N: Rawr it's Royal Dragon here with one of my first fanfics in a few years! Horray! I hope you guys enjoy!

Chapter 1

Axel's POV

I had been dreaming about him for months now, every single damn time I tried to sleep thoughts of him plagued my restless mind. I don't remember what he looked like in my dreams but when I finally did manage to pry my eyes open I was always clutching the sheets sweat pouring down my body while my heart thumped rapidly in my chest. Sometimes I would be screaming myself hoarse until someone woke me, usually the neighbors banging on their walls threatening to call the police if I didn't keep it down. You'd think my twin could have woke me up but no, his stereo was blasting away in his room to drown me out. He said something about it was the neighbors turn to endure restless nights. I don't know I wasn't really paying attention. I ran a hand through my fiery mane of red hair a useless attempt to try to get the spikes to lay flat. They bounced back up as soon as my sweaty hand swept through.

My heart pounded rapidly in my chest and I felt terrified, this was new. I threw the blankets off and ran over to my dresser where I kept my journal. So sue me I'm a man who keeps a journal with all these dreams I'd been having it was the only thing that kept me sane! I looked around a nervous habit I developed when one lived with crazy people such as my twin and our roommates. If they _ever_ found out I kept a journal they'd never let me live it down. I pulled my dresser drawer open and rummaged through my boxers until my hand connected with smooth leather. I looked around again wildly sweeping the room as I went, no one must ever know I kept a journal! I was a man damn it! I was not to be ridiculed! I bounded back over to the still open dresser and carefully plucked the leather bound book from its hiding spot. I jumped back on my bed not even daring to close the drawer not yet anyway, I didn't turn a single light on, the moon was light enough.

I skipped towards the end finding a clean sheet and grabbed the nearest pen which happened to lay behind me on the window sill. I scrawled one word; I didn't need to write anymore I would elaborate later when I was in class trying to pass the time. Closing the book I snuck one last glance before rolling off the bed and up to the dresser to place the journal back in its spot. I closed the drawer carefully and made my way into the kitchen to get me a midnight... a two o'clock snack. The red numbers flashed angrily at me letting me know I had four hours of sleep left before I would rudely be awaken only to fight for my life for a hot shower. I sighed and rummaged through the fridge anyway, a pair of arms wrapped around my waist and someone started snuggling into me. I froze unsure of what to do.

"Zexy come back to bed." Demyx whined kissing my naked skin.

"I'm not Zexion!" I shouted disentangling myself from my roommate and trying to stuff myself in the fridge.

"Oh shit sorry Ax, where's Zexy anyway?" Demyx questioned yawning and padding back over to the couch.

Someone sighed and I jumped squealing as manly as I could seeing a tired Zexion shuffling over his arms thrown over his eyes trying to shield them from the light. Zexion was short and scrawny, he was a bookworm a smart one mind you because he was always helping me with homework but he was a bookworm. His blue hair was currently flopped in his eyes and I really wondered how the guy could even see. He flopped down on the couch beside Demyx snuggling up to his side and promptly falling back asleep. His gray tee rode up on his stomach a little and he wore a pair of black boxers. His soft snores rang through the empty silence as Demyx looked down at his lover, running his hands through his hair. Demyx was tall not as tall as my six foot four but still he towered over Zexion, he had a mullet/Mohawk thing going on with his sandy blond hair but if there was one thing you didn't question Demyx about it was his hair. I'm not sure why, he probably would have answered us had we asked but we just didn't we liked our theories better than any answer he could give.

The thing about Demyx and Zexion were they came into our lives separately; Demyx was a runaway that I had met when we turned sixteen. I was hiding away in the nearest alley my stomach was grumbling and Reno had gone to go get us something to eat. I heard feet pounding on the ground and I figured it had to be Reno, sticking my head from around the bend I saw a boy around my age coming towards me. He rounded the corner scooped me up in his arms and ran off, we later found out the police were tailing him. He'd been with us ever since.

Zexion was a different story. Demyx had met him at school one day he didn't live with us and then the next he did. And then they later found me trying to drown myself when I came home one day and found them doing it like rabbits on the couch. We burned the couch after that bought a new that had a fold out bed and told them to do it when we weren't there or when we were all asleep. Needless to say between Reno and I there had been many failed suicide attempts because according to Zexion, Demyx has a very active libido.

I pulled myself away from the fridge closing it because suddenly I didn't feel very hungry anymore. "Why are you up anyway? Were you having that bad dream again?" Demyx questioned never stopping his movements. Zexion sighed in contentment a small rare smile gracing his features.

"He was too busy rolling around on his floor. Why don't you just tell everyone you have a journal no one's going to laugh." Zexion sighed his eyes still closed.

"What? You have a journal I didn't know that what do you write in there Axel huh?" Demyx asked waggling his eyebrows. I honestly didn't know why I was friends with these people as long as my twin hadn't heard I was fine.

"So Axie poo keeps a journal huh?" I stiffened at the voice, Reno. I spun on my heel ready to punch Reno in his face but he was gone. I paled, he was going to go look through my drawers to find my journal.

I let out a mighty battle cry and stomped to my room intending on killing the lovebirds lounging on the couch when I was done murdering my twin. I found Reno lounging on my bed his eyes scanning through the leather bound book. He took one look at me smiled and closed it; he was as tall as me with the same fiery red mane but whereas mine turned to natural spikes his was pulled back into a low ponytail. Besides Demyx and Zexion he was the only one who knew of the dreams I was having. His face took on this sad haunted look and I softly closed the door behind me no longer intending on murdering him anymore.

He searched my face carefully as I found a spot on the floor to set on. My room was small housing a dresser a closet and my bed; I didn't own much stuff because we moved so much. Or more like our parents were after us convinced I was crazy, they wanted nothing more than to see me in a mental institution. When Reno found out what they had planned we packed as little as we could and left our home that night at the age of fifteen. Now at seventeen years old we were both entering our senior year of high school, we hadn't heard from our parents in a few years so we figured it was safe enough to let our guard down. I picked at the carpet waiting for Reno to speak.

"Axel… why didn't you tell me… those dreams…" He sighed. I waited I knew what he wanted to ask but I didn't know what answer to give him. "Why didn't you say there were still bothering you?" He finally asked.

I shrugged; if there was anyone I feared disappointment from it was Reno. Older by only an hour he took his role seriously. The bed creaked and he pulled me into one of his rare hugs smoothing my spikes down as he murmured soothingly to me. "Ax I'm your brother, your freaking twin you could have told me. I'm not like Mom or Dad I want to help you. If these dreams are bothering you that much I need to know. I didn't know that screaming was from those dreams. I'm so sorry." He pulled me as close as he could rocking me back and forth.

"I'm sorry; I didn't want to bother you. You've been working so hard in school that I don't know I just didn't think you could juggle school, a job and my crazy dreams." I whispered. Reno worked hard managing to pay the bills all on his own not allowing Demyx, Zexion or I to work because he wanted us focused on our studies. Secretly Zexion worked at the nearby library giving Reno money every month for bills whether he noticed it or not.

Reno yawned and pulled me up; he guided me back to bed and tucked me in liked he used to when I was still a kid. He pulled the covers up over me and kissed my forehead. "Night Ax we'll talk more tomorrow when I get home from work. Just come talk to me if anything else happens tonight ok?" I nodded and he returned back to bed. I heard the stereo crank back up; Breaking Benjamin's song _Dance with the Devil _lulled me back to sleep that night. The dream didn't start up again but I was still left wondering who this mystery boy was.

Roxas POV

I shoved him in the closet throwing clothes over his shaking form, blue eyes identical to mine met mine and I slammed the door shut locking it. I heard him whimper, I knew he was scared of the dark but I was protecting him. I would always protect him, I felt hands roughly grab my shirt and throw me against the wall. "Leave him alone!" I screamed jumping up to fast. My head was dizzy from the hit and I felt blood seep from a two day old cut dripping down my neck. I jumped on my father's back distracting him from my little brother inside.

He turned his cruel drunken eyes on me and threw me back to the ground, his foot collided with my stomach and I began retching up blood on his black business shoes. "You filthy whore!" He cried kicking me again. I heard Sora throw himself against the door screaming through the wood for him to stop hurting me. I felt another kick, black spots began to dance in my vision and I blacked out soon afterwards.

I'm not sure what time it was only that it was dark outside, hair tickled my nose and I weakly raised my arms to fend whoever it was away. "Is he ok?" it was Sora he sounded fine good.

"Yeah he should be fine, where are the scissors I bought you Sor I need them." That other voice I recognized but in my foggy mind I couldn't quiet discern the name.

"Riku when will he wake up? He hit him so hard this time, he's so stupid. He's always doing this! Always trying to protect me, you know he even gives me his food sometimes. He'll go days without eating just to feed me. What if he doesn't wake up this time?" Sora whimpered.

Riku, that was it my brothers boyfriend. He was here then that must have meant that Father was gone or passed out I wasn't sure. Riku and my little brother Sora had been dating for two years now, they started when Sora was only fourteen, Riku had just turned eighteen he was starting his senior year of high school while Sora and I were starting our junior year. Riku had started school late as a child putting him extremely behind. I liked Riku he cared for Sora something I was happy about he didn't treat him like Father did; he respected him and loved him.

"He'll be fine Sor its ok, just let me cut this and we'll see if we can get him up ok?" Riku was trying to act strong for Sora even though I knew he was cracking inside. He had told me multiple times he was going to kidnap us one day and take us back to live with him. He knew about the abuse, hell the whole fucking city did but no one lifted a finger to help us but Riku and his family. The police didn't do a damn thing about it because Father was one of the best cops they had so he got by beating his family yet he put away others who beat their families go figure.

I pulled in a ragged breath and fought the darkness that threatened to overtake me again when I felt Riku pour rubbing alcohol on my wounds to disinfect them. I pried my eyes open to be met with Sora's oceanic blues; his spikey brown hair was lying limply on his head. "Roxas." He whispered pulling my head into his lap his hand gently running through my blond spikes.

"He did a number on you this time." Riku crawled over into my line of vision resting one of his hands on Sora's thigh. He turned around and put the pair of scissors, needle and thread he had bought for us back inside the mattress. Sora was squeamish when it came to blood so it usually rested on mine or Riku's shoulders to bandage me up, rarely Sora if I could help it. Our Mother died when we were really young, she committed suicide because Father said she was really depressed but _lucky_ us Sora was the one who reminded Father the most of our mother.

Having seen pictures of her with her long curly brown hair she did look a lot like Sora, she had the same blue eyes that we did. She was tall and skinny and my father really loved her but he blamed us for killing her. The first time he ever laid a hand on Sora was his last, I always made sure when he was in a rage that I was the one who got the brunt of it. I couldn't begin to count how many closets I had locked Sora in to keep him from getting hit. How many times I had thrown him outside our second story house with nothing but the grass to break his fall because I knew if Father ever caught him it would be much worse than what I did. Riku had become a constant in our life he kept Sora sane; he needed Riku as much as Riku needed him.

Sora leaned into Riku's gentle touch as he went over with me what he had bandaged this time. I pulled myself up after a while and crawled into our bed. Riku got up after me followed by Sora, he pulled Sora close and kissed him as if it was there last and who knew with our father it could very well be. I watched as he reluctantly pulled away leaving Sora dazed. "Call me if you guys need me I don't care what time it is call me got it?" When we nodded he kissed Sora once more before opening the window up and jumping out onto the nearest branch.

Sora turned back to me a sad smile on his face. All we had was each other, his white shirt was stained with my blood and his black pants were hanging loosely off narrow hips. He pulled the shirt off and I gasped at how sickly he had become. I could see his ribs, it broke my heart and I tried to hold the tears that threatened to fall. Riku never came without food sometimes he would bring bags full of it for us, but our father always found the stash no matter how hard we tried to hide it. He let his pants pool around his feet before climbing into bed with me and wrapping his thin arms around me. He tucked my head under his chin and drew little patterns on my back.

"We'll get out of here one day, and then when we do I'm going to marry Riku and you'll find someone and you'll get married and we'll be happy. And Father won't ever hurt us again and there's gonna be food and lots of it." I had to giggle at that last part. That was Sora for you always thinking of food.

"I don't think I'll ever find anyone Sor. It's ok though as long as I have you and Riku in my life I'll be ok." I sighed letting the day's events finally catch up with me. The one thing I hadn't told Sora was that when we turned eighteen and I got him safely to Riku's I was going to get revenge and I was going to kill my father. I would probably end up in jail but I was going to run as long as I could before they caught me. Sora would be safe with Riku I would make sure of that. I snuggled as close as I could to Sora finally letting his even breathing lull me to sleep. I dreamed that night as I did every night about a boy that same boy I dreamed about for ten years now. I never remembered what he looked like but to me he was an Angel.

He would greet me and then kiss me fiercely like Riku would to do Sora right before he left for the night. He would whisper words of I love you and ask me to stay with him always. He would hold me close and call me beautiful before capturing my lips with his again. Then he would plant small kisses along my cheek and jaw line down to my neck but never further, I would always wake up before then he couldn't see the bruises, or scars that hid just below my shirt. I wanted to be with this Angel forever, but dreams were dreams and even though Sora was my twin I had never told him about these dreams. The only one that really knew anything was Riku. He was Sora's boyfriend but to me he was my brother just like Sora and he cared for us and he always made sure we were ok and if nothing else that at least Sora was fed, I didn't care if I died of starvation Sora had more to live for than I did I had accepted that long ago.

A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter read and review it helps my creativity! :D


	2. School Meeting

A/N: Rawr Royal Dragon here! :D Ok sorry this took a while I really thought I had this story pretty much finished but apparently my mind decided differently. I really hated chapter 2 to begin with anyway so I only saved bits and pieces of it and so I decided to revise it before I uploaded it on here because it really wasn't all that good. Any who I'll try to post as I get done with things but I work full time so just bare with me! Anyway here's chapter 2 enjoy!

Chapter 2

Axel's POV

I woke up the next morning feeling like I had been hit by a bulldozer. My stomach was growling and I had, had more nightmares about the boy plague me. Reno had woken me up several more times that night and at one point I threw up blood. Demyx had went into hysterics after that with Zexion trailing after him trying to calm him down so the neighbors didn't think a murder had happened in our tiny apartment.

"Maybe you should stay home." Zexion said that morning as I forced myself to get ready. He leaned against the doorway watching as I tried to hold myself up and not fall face first to the ground.

"Can't…" I panted making my way over to my drawers. I pulled it open and grabbed a random pair of boxers. "Schools the only place these dreams don't bother me." I closed the drawer and stumbled to my closet pulling out a green band tee and a pair of black skinny jeans that hugged my ass nicely.

Zexion shrugged as Demyx rounded the corner with nothing but a towel around his waist. "Come on sexy Zexy its shower time!" Zexion's face was the color of a tomato as his lover picked him up bridal style and swept out of the room and into the bathroom.

Chuckling I threw the boxers back into the drawer, I'd take a shower when I got home. Thirty minutes later we were all packing into Demyx's blue Honda Accord, Reno jumped into his rusty old truck bidding us farewell as we both made our way to Twilight High. Reno's classes were unlike ours, he only went to two classes before he left and went to work at the local bar. We lived in a bad part of town so I always worried about Reno, I knew if anything happened I would be able to tell it was that whole twin telepathy thing we had. We had transferred from school to school and this year was a new year, a brand new school for us, I was excited but nervous. Demyx had made sure that Zexion was in all of his classes so he had nothing to worry about. Turns out I only got to see the two lovebirds during lunch, damn this was going to be a long first semester.

We pulled up into the nearest parking spaces we could find, turns out the school was pretty small only about a hundred and fifty attended the whole school. There were students still outside some of them gathered around a flag with their heads bowed, I guessed they were praying but I wasn't much of a religious person. The only time religion had entered our house was shortly after my dreams began and my parents had brought a pastor over to exorcise some sort of demon I had in me.

After pinning me down and practically drowning me in holy water I had given up on ever going to a church or near a pastor again. Cars were still pulling up into the school so I assumed the first bell hadn't yet rang. Walking in the school it looked pretty big inside, on the far left wall there were tables set up and kids lounging around them. Couples were making out and groping each other everything short of having sex.

There were two drink machines and a vending machine sitting side by side. There were white pillars in the school four of them to be exact and it looked as if they were holding the school up. I guess it was just for show. There was an auditorium and then in the middle as soon as you came in the doors there was the office, on the right side there more tables set up and people were lounging around in the sills of the windows talking. Consulting my schedule I saw that I had Art for first period. Looking around I saw Demyx and Zexion had taken residence on of the tables and were like most couples doing everything short of having sex.

At least ten girls were crowded together a table away ogling the couple with starry eyes and I was pretty sure I saw one girl filming it. What the fuck kind of school was this? Sitting down at one of the only unoccupied tables I pulled my journal out and began sketching. I was ok at it but I wasn't like Reno who could do an exact copy of the Mona Lisa, yeah he was freaking amazing.

The first bell rang but I barely noticed as I kept sketching away my pencil going around making circles before stopping and shading in the area I had just drawn. The warning bell went off and I felt hands grab me around the waist. I looked up seeing Reno attempting to pick me up; all he did was successfully pull me to the ground. I landed with a thud still sketching as Reno's hands went under my armpits, he literally began dragging me to class when Demyx popped up and picked my legs up.

They both carried me with Zexion following close behind shaking his head and muttering how they were going to make a bad impression on the teacher by being late.

Finally we reached the Arts Wing and I had finally completed my sketch. I wanted to review it but I heard Reno grunting with the effort of carrying me. "Hey… guys I'm done!" I cried triumphantly raising my journal up.

Both of them dropped me and I landed on my back again. Groaning I picked myself up and scurried off to the Art room. I hadn't yet had time to examine my sketch and I was itching to get to my seat but I was stopped short when a young woman stepped in my path.

The teacher a tiny little thing wore a white dress with paint stains on it her blond hair pulled artfully back in a bun. Black rimmed glasses were perched on the end of her nose, she had porcelain white skin and she beamed at me as I closed the door. "Ah you must be the new student Axel Flurry." She said.

I nodded and turned to face the class, sapphire blue eyes greeted me leaving me breathless. Blond spiked hair framed his face which looked sunken and hollow but still beautiful with his creamy white skin; he wore a black sweater and baggy blue jeans. He was breath taking; the black sweater looked two sizes too big on his small frame. His face turned the most beautiful shade of pink I had ever seen, I wanted to capture those soft looking lips with my own and kiss this boy senseless. Sure I was bi but I mostly preferred girls but damn this boy he was as feminine as they got. I wanted him and I wanted him bad and not entirely in a sexual way. There was a connection between us a spark of electricity running the length of the room. I was pretty sure with the way I was openly staring my jaw had to be lying on the ground.

I mentally shook myself and turned back to the teacher, I had totally missed what she had just said. "Huh?" I asked stupidly mentally smacking myself.

The class giggled and she blushed and started off again, "I said would you like to take a seat next to Roxas?" She pointed at the blond haired beauty. Roxas that was his name, I nodded dumbly and ambled my way over I didn't miss the small smile she gave me as I teetered over.

Naminé was her name, as the syllabus she passed out indicated. As she went over it step by step I took a moment to look around. Around ten kids were in the class, there were pictures hanging up everywhere some were her own artwork while others were the students. There were cubbies crammed full of art supplies and paint spattered sinks, five tables were in the whole room the students sitting where they pleased.

I looked over and saw a silver haired boy his glare was trained on me. There was an obvious hatred laced in that aqua gaze. Geez first day here and I was already pissing someone off… awesome! Looking down I stared at my open journal as Naminé gave us free reign for the rest of the period. The picture was of a boy an Angel to be exact. There were chains on his wrists stretching down to what looked like another male holding them tight. Tears were in the Angel's eyes and there was a steel collar with another chain stretching from it. His hands were reaching up as if looking for something or someone to save him. His hair was spiked and it kinda looked like the boy in my dreams except this was an Angel version of him.

"Wow that's really good! Hey Roxy that looks like you doesn't it?" A chipper voice sounded behind me. I jumped and closed the journal stuffing it in my backpack.

I whipped my head around to see two sets of identical eyes starting back at me plus the glaring silver haired male. "HI! My name is Sora this is Riku my boyfriend and this is my twin Roxas!" The boy shouted clambering onto his brother's lap to shake my hand.

Sora was small not as small as his brother but he still he was just as beautiful. His cinnamon spikes were bouncing as he shifted to a more comfortable position on his brother's lap. I reached out and shook his hand, an audible growling reached my ears and I looked to see Riku probably mentally killing me by now. Damn he was protective of his boyfriend.

"Oh Riku shush! Hey can I see that picture again? I didn't mean to scare you." He said wrapping an arm around Roxas' neck. I nodded feeling like I couldn't deny this kid anything; damn I was sucker for cuties.

I pulled the journal out and flipped to the page that I had drawn the picture on. I offered it to Sora who gingerly took it and looked it over. "This is really good isn't it Roxy?" Sora asked.

Roxas nodded and reached a timid hand out to touch it. Skin was stretched over bone and my heart leaped in my chest. What was wrong with this kid? Was he anorexic? "Looks a lot like you doesn't it?"

Roxas again nodded; did this kid just not talk? Was he a mute? The bell rang just as I opened my mouth to speak. Sora jumped up and grabbed Roxas by the hand; he led him out of the classroom with my journal still firmly gripped in his hand.

"Wait!" I called after them throwing my messenger bag over my shoulder and attempting to run after them.

A firm hand grabbed my wrist and yanked me back. "Leave the twins alone. I'm only going to tell you this once, if you don't well trust me I'll make sure you do. They have enough shit going on in their lives and they sure as hell don't need a stranger like you butting in." Riku growled.

What the hell was he talking about? I was so confused. Without another word he brushed by me making sure to throw the papers I had gathered in my hands on the floor. The hell was wrong with this guy? First day of school, first fucking period and I was already someone's target? Fuck my life, I bent down and picked the papers up. I was the last one to file out of class; consulting my schedule I saw I had History next with a Mr. Luxord. I walked around the school aimlessly until I bumped into Reno.

"Hey where ya going?" He asked falling in step behind me.

"To History, what about you?" I questioned sneaking a peek at his schedule. Well just fucking great wouldn't you know it he had Art next. "Wait Reno… if you have Art why the hell are you following me to History?" I asked as we stopped in front of my door.

Reno's cheeks flamed red and he suddenly found his shoes very interesting. "Oh shit Reno you don't know where the fuck you're going do you?" I had to clutch my sides I was laughing so hard. Reno was usually had a very good sense of direction but when it came to school he was hopelessly lost. It once took our entire eight grade class to find him when he asked for a hall pass to go to the bathroom.

He ended up in the principal's office; the principal returned him to us a small smile on his face. Reno never did talk about it he would just giggle every time I asked. Sighing I grabbed his hand and led him down to the Art's wing. After dropping him off I slowly made my way to History class. When I entered the class room I was instructed to sit anywhere I wanted to but since there was only one seat left open I didn't have much of a choice. Sitting down I looked over at the person I was sitting beside, it just so happened to be my lucky day.

"So mind explaining to me what you meant today in Art?" I asked smiling at Riku.

Aqua eyes bored into mine I could feel the malice and pure hate pour from them. I shuddered involuntarily but kept my composure. "Just stay away from the twins." He growled, "And we'll have no problems." He turned his gaze back to the board and continued to ignore me for the rest of the period.

I hated History I wasn't any good at it and I wished more than once I had my journal. I sat my text book up and on the desk, laying my head down I fell asleep. I dreamed which never happened at school. I dreamed of Roxas, he was shirtless and there were bruises all over his creamy skin and blood there was so much of it. You could smell it, I wanted to puke. I saw a man with blond hair like Roxas' he was tall and muscular; he had blue eyes like the twins and his smile made me sick. I noticed the way he looked at Roxas and it scared me, he looked at him hungrily and lust filled so I ran.

Grabbing his father I threw him on the ground easily where he dissipated into a black mist that began to choke me. Wrapping itself around my arms it cut me and I screamed but no sound came out, blood was running pooling around me I was dying. Oh fuck it was like that day all over again, and I tried to scream tried so hard to move my body but I couldn't I was frozen on the tiled floor while blood seeped out.

Someone grabbed me and I woke up instantly a light sheen of sweat covering my body. "Class is over." It was Riku he almost looked sad but his gaze turned hard again and he was striding out of the class.

Lunch was next and as I ambled my way over I began to think about the dream. How did I know that man was the twins' father? I had just met them two hours ago. Why did I care? My heart beat sped up and I took a seat in the nearest booth of the cafeteria. Two messenger bags were dropped in seats in front of mine and I looked up seeing Demyx and Zexion. Demyx's smile was blinding and Zexion was just staring over at his lover like he had gone crazy which maybe he had.

"Hey look over to your left, there's a hottie staring at you. He's been staring for a quiet a while." Demyx said wagging his eyebrows.

Looking over I saw sapphire blue orbs staring at me. "Roxas." I murmured.

His lips moved and I swear I thought I saw him say_ 'Axel'_. My heart went into overdrive and I felt that same spark of electricity running between him and me. My heart felt like it was being tugged to him and I wanted to get up and go over, actually I was about to but aqua orbs stopped me. I saw him clench his fist and Sora smacked him across the cheek.

The whole lunch room stopped and stared. Riku rubbed his cheek and we all watched as Sora stood up and walked away leaving Riku and Roxas behind. Riku jumped up calling after his boyfriend as he chased him out of the cafeteria. Nervous giggles erupted out of the student body and lunch went on back to normal. The contact broken the electricity gone my heart settled down back into its steady rhythm.

"Wow… that was…" Demyx started waving his hands trying to find the words.

"Anti-climactic? Agreed." Zexion said his nose buried in a book.

"So who's Roxas huh?" Demyx continued rummaging around in his bag for his lunch.

"Just a kid I met in Art today." I responded trying to be as vague as possible.

Zexion put his book down looked to the left and got up dragging Demyx with him. "Come on Demy I'm hungry feed me."

With that they were gone, I looked over to where Zexion had been staring earlier and saw Roxas creeping up. He was hunched in on himself and every little move someone made he jumped squealing softly. Once he finally made it to my table he sat down beside me and pulled my journal out from his pocket. He smiled at me and held it out; when I didn't immediately take it he sat it down his eyes downcast.

There was a small frown gracing those beautiful lips and I debated on whether I should kiss him or not. There was sniffling and I stopped looking at those heavenly lips to see tears streaking the boy's face.

"Sorry." He mumbled quickly wiping the tears away. His sleeves were long on him and he kept rolling them up only for them to unroll and cover his small hands.

"It's ok, Shh don't worry I didn't mind that you took it. Um did you like the picture?" I asked trying to start a conversation. Ah hell even his voice was amazing. It was small sounding, a tenor ringing out into the bustle and hustle of school life.

"Yes, I like it very much. You're an amazing artist I couldn't draw to save my life." He responded lifting his head back up that same smile gracing his face.

_'Don't jump him Axel!' _My inner voice warned. _'But… but… he's so cute! Just one kiss!' _I responded back to it. _'Damn it! Bad Axel bad! Down boy… down… I SAID DOWN!' _ With that the erection I had just had wilted back down. _'Good Axel, control your hormones man before you scare the poor kid!' _

I hated my conscious, but I _didn't _want to scare him away. My heart started to break down my rib cage it was beating so hard. Without even realizing fully what I was doing I ripped that page of my journal out and slid the paper over to him. "Here keep it."

He looked down at the paper his eyes going wide as saucers. "Oh no I couldn't, I wouldn't want to keep that you don't even have a copy of it." He stated, but I saw the way he longingly looked at the paper it was as if no one had ever given him a present before.

Taking the paper in one hand I lifted one of Roxas' hands that was on the table. He flinched and closed his eyes tightly. I put the paper in his hand and closed it around it making sure not to crease the page too much. "Consider this as a gift then," I breathed nuzzling his ear with my nose. "A gift between friends, happy birthday Roxas."

With that I was up and out of the cafeteria. Once I got out I stopped dead in my tracks. Roxas birthday was today? August thirteenth? How the hell did I know this? But even as I thought it I knew it was true I knew that today on the first day of my school year that today was the twins' birthday. And I knew, that this was the first present he had ever received that wasn't from Sora or Riku. That knowledge scared me. I shouldn't know this! I shouldn't know that today was Roxas' birthday, that _I _was the first person to ever give him a birthday present. Where had this knowledge come from?

I felt sick to my stomach; I ran to the nearest bathroom and puked. Cold fear gripped me and refused to let me go. That was how Demyx and Zexion found me, leaning my head against the rim of the cold toilet. I felt light headed, darkness overcame me and for once I was glad because that meant the dreams couldn't invade. They could invade me during school but they couldn't invade if I was unconscious.

A/N: Oh yeah I didn't mention this up above but the first chapter switching between Roxas' POV and Axel's POV was to get the whole ball rolling, so next chapter will be Roxas POV and the POV's will alternate every chapter between Roxas and Axel. So review cause it makes me happy and will give me drive to work faster and harder on this to post it for you guys! :D And also thanks to those of you who have reviewed and are following this story it means a lot! :D So review but no flames constructive criticism is always welcome because I'm trying to be as good a writer as I can be. So farewell until we meet again in Chapter 3!

Xoxo Royal Dragon


	3. You're Better Off

A/N: Rawr! Royal Dragon here! Awesome chapter 3 here we are! Sorry this is so late I can explain! I spent the night with my fiancée and one thing led to another and I ended up watching High School DxD while painting my finger nails and toe nails. Haha! Then I got major writers block halfway through the chapter and thought it would be a good idea to restart Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days along with Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance…. Yeah I don't recommend that… It gets confusing after a while. Any who here's chapter 3 enjoy dearies! Oh btw there will eventually be a lemon here... it'll be my first one sooo... don't be mean! I've read a shit ton of these on here so I think I know what I'm doing! I just have to get the courage to quit cowering in fear at the computer screen when I try to write it.

Disclaimer: Oops forgot to put this in the first 2 chapters but seriously if I owned this Roxas and Axel would have already been together by now! So I don't own it and also the song lyrics I used were by Lil Wayne ft. Bruno Mars the song is called Mirrors.

Chapter 3: You're Better Off

Roxas POV

This dream it was beautiful, life like and I never wanted it to end. "Roxy come here!" He giggled picking me up and spinning me around. His crimson red spikes tickled my nose and he pulled me close rubbing my back tenderly. "I love you Roxas." He whispered in my ear. His lips warm and soft claimed mine and I put my arms around his neck pulling him closer. He trailed kisses down my throat and bit my shoulder gently sucking on it to create a hickey. He licked the abused flesh and trailed kisses back up until we were nose to nose our foreheads pressed against each other. "Stay with me? Forever…" He was cut off and the dream changed.

He began to crack and black smoke billowed from his body. "Axel no! Please don't leave me! No, come back please!" I screamed reaching my arms out. But all I grabbed was smoke, he was gone.

I bolted upright in bed, Sora grumbled in his sleep turning over so his back was to me. My breathing was irregular but it was a dream right? A dream yeah it was just a dream. I looked over at the clock we had sitting on our floor. The red numbers read 6:45 am, we had five minutes but I decided to wake Sora up anyway.

He rolled over on his side facing me his bright blue eyes locked onto mine. "You talk a lot in your sleep you know that? By the way, who's Axel?" He asked scooting forward to wrap his arms around my waist.

"Um… no one, I don't know I've just been having these weird dreams Sor about this guy. It's been going on since I was six. He's so kind to me, like Riku is to you and in it he ages like me so I get to watch him grow up kinda its weird. Anyway let's get ready for school ok?" I got up and started towards our closet picking out something random to wear. I picked out a black sweater that was extremely big on me and baggy blue jeans.

I started off towards the bathroom; Sora knew I didn't like changing in front of everyone. He just thought I was shy. In all honesty I didn't want him to have to see the constant reminders that our father hated us and the fact that I cut myself.

"Wait Roxas! Don't you know what today is?" He asked his sapphire eyes shining.

"August thirteenth why?" I paled… today was our birthday. Oh shit, today was our birthday meaning father would want to celebrate… with me… alone. I gulped and tried to hide my nerves. "Oh our birthday! Were seventeen today Sor!" I shouted with fake happiness. I was already feeling sick to my stomach.

I remembered our last birthday; I couldn't walk for a week after that night. Father had sent Sora to his room early that night with a kiss on the cheek. However for me, for me it was punches, kicks and then rape. I couldn't scream like I wanted to, all I could do was silently cry and plead for him to stop that Sora could walk down the stairs any minute. But he didn't care I didn't want my brother to see this, didn't want him to know this was how bad the abuse had gotten. Because if he didn't sexually abuse me I knew he would turn to Sora and I wouldn't allow that to happen.

Sora was happy he wasn't broken like me. He wasn't a worthless piece of shit like me. He wasn't a filthy whore like me. All those names Father called me, I believed them every one. I was dirty and I was ashamed. It was my fault he told me and it was. It was all my fault. Even the rape he said was my fault. He wouldn't be doing this if Mother was still alive, he had to relieve his sexual urges somehow and since he was a cop he couldn't just go buy a fucking hooker like everyone else did. He had his whore of a son to do these things for him.

I scrambled out of the room as quickly as I could. Barely making it to the bathroom I slammed the door shut and puked my guts up in the toilet. _Happy fucking birthday to us, _I thought as another wave of nausea hit me.

Quickly pulling myself up I rinsed my mouth out with the mouth wash we had and quickly brushed my teeth. Looking around I pulled the rug off the floor up and took away one of the brown tiles on the ground.

I picked up my old math compass and stuck it in my pocket; dried blood coated the sharp point of it. I never washed it, like I cared if I got a disease maybe Father would get it and his dick would rot off! Then how could he pleasure himself? Another wave of shame hit me from behind knocking me to my knees. Tears pricked my eyes and I tried hard to keep my emotions in check. Not with Sora here, I couldn't cry with Sora here. I quickly put the tile back and rolled the rug back over it like I had never even touched it.

Angrily wiping the traitorous tears I picked myself up and headed out of the bathroom where Sora stood standing backpack slung over his shoulder. "Come on Roxy let's go! It's a brand new school year are you excited? Were juniors now can you believe it?" He cheered clapping me on the back.

Truthfully I didn't know if Father knew we attended school, I don't think he cared as long as I was home to kick around he was fine. Making our way downstairs I saw Riku leaning against the door, he looked up as he saw us and I saw then his eyes drift to Sora.

"Hey baby happy birthday!" He said pulling Sora in for a kiss. Sora's face heated up and I ducked my head letting them have their moment, it wasn't often they got one. "Happy birthday Roxy!" He said pulling away from Sora to ruffle my hair and kiss my cheek.

"Thanks," I murmured turning to walk out of the house.

With all three of us out I locked the door behind us, and we were off. I don't know why I locked the doors it was just habit. I guess after throwing Sora into so many closets and bathrooms and rooms and locking him in that I was just used to it. I didn't care if someone broke in, in fact I hoped someone would when Father was home and I hoped they shot him dead. Immersed in these dark thoughts I didn't realize when we were at the school house until loud chattering filled my ears.

Crowds of people were everywhere and I saw Sora cling just a little bit tighter to Riku. A girl with red hair and indigo colored eyes bounded up to us a smile on her face. "Happy birthday Roxas, Sora!" She shouted bringing us both in for a hug. I stiffened and she let me go, Sora however returned the embrace.

"Thanks Kairi!" Sora shouted pulling Kairi in for another bone crushing hug. Kairi, Riku and Sora had been friends since forever. I was the loner I preferred not to pretend like I belonged in that gang of three. In all honesty I was jealous of Sora; I tried to make sure he had a normal life as possible because I knew he wouldn't be able to handle it. His feelings were so fragile, his life so precious I just couldn't do that to him.

I waved them off and headed into the school building, looking at my schedule I had Art first. I made my way dodging crowds of couples kissing and groping to the Arts wing. Naminé was our teacher and she was wonderful. I couldn't draw but I loved sitting in her class, she would praise everyone and encourage them to keep up the good work even if all they could was draw stick figures all year long. I looked forward to that praise, to that encouragement. I had just picked a spot to set in when I saw a flash of red.

I looked around but saw nothing, another flash passed my eyes and I scanned the room again still coming up empty handed. By the third flash I jumped up and stormed around the room looking for anything that was as bright and crimson as that red that kept lining my vision. Nothing there was nothing so what the hell was going on? Sighing I headed back to my desk and plopped my head down, thirty minutes left before class started and our teacher wasn't here. I felt so sleepy; I must have drifted off because I felt the sudden sensation of being driven. Looking over green valleys and swamps, past beaches and down dirt roads, through the mountains and up a hill that looked over the edge of a theme park.

It was a wonderful drive, but my mind wandered farther and this time I was looking over at the road watching the construction men build houses into rich neighborhoods, paving roads never daring to go to the slums because of how bad the crime rate was. Going past all of this and more I saw a rusty old truck go flying past the driver sticking his tongue out and smiling. Someone shook their head and I saw the crimson color swishing back and forth. Felt my hands touch cool metal and soft music greet my ears.

_**Mirror on the wall **_

_**Here we are again **_

_**Through my rise and fall**_

_**You've been my only friend**_

_**You told me that they can't understand the man I am **_

_**So why are we here talking to each other again**_

A pair of hands slammed on my desk causing me to jump and squeal in surprise. Riku smirked and ruffled my hair, "Wake up sleepy head class is about to start." He took a seat next to Sora who was giggling uncontrollably.

Naminé walked in and I saw another flash of red, I was getting pretty irritated when I saw a head duck from around her slim body to stand in front of the class. My breath hitched and I felt Sora squeeze my hand. There he was my living dream standing in front of me; I didn't even have to listen to the teacher to know his name. But the entire class watched mesmerized as his name rolled off her tongue. _Axel, it's you. _My brain tried to process this but couldn't.

It was as if he heard my thoughts because his head snapped up and his gaze found mine. Electricity ran the length of the room. The teacher said something we both weren't listening to and he turned to stare at her, "Huh?" he asked.

The glass giggled, still not paying attention I watched him walk over and take a seat next to me. He looked around the room and finally I noticed his gaze trained on Riku who was maliciously staring at him. Axel smiled slyly and looked back down; he pulled his journal out and began staring intently at it. I wanted to see what it was he was staring so hard at. I didn't know I was leaning over to stare at the picture until I felt Sora's hands pull me back.

Naminé was done for the day and she retired to her seat letting us have free reign for the rest of the period. "What are you looking at Roxy?" Sora asked his voice laced with fake innocence. He was planning something, what I wasn't sure but something was going on in that devious little head of his.

"Oh… umm…. Nothing..." I tried but he smiled and leaned over me to see what I was looking at.

Turning his head to me he winked before saying, "Wow that's really good! Hey Roxy that looks like you doesn't it?" He turned to me and smiled, I could have smacked him but he had Axel's attention and I felt happy about that even though I didn't know why. "HI! My name is Sora this is Riku my boyfriend and this is my twin Roxas!" Sora clawed his way over until he was sitting in my lap, he shifted until he was comfortable and reached out a hand out.

Axel took it in his swallowing Sora's hand in his big ones. Riku growled behind us and Sora huffed turning around to probably keep Riku in check. "Oh Riku shush! Hey can I see that picture again? I didn't mean to scare you." He said turning back to Axel, he put his best innocent face on and threw his arm around my neck holding me closer. He nodded and reached around digging in his bag until he found the journal. I hadn't even noticed him putting it in there.

He flipped to the page and we both peered over at it. It was breathtaking, it was an Angel bound by chains crying and a man that looked strangely like my father was holding the chains bringing him back to the hell that seemed to await him. "This is really good isn't it Roxy?" Sora asked.

Nodding I reached out to touch it, I wanted to feel his downy soft wings, wanted to feel the spikes of his hair and wipe the tears from his eyes to tell him that it was ok that everything would be better soon even if it was a lie. "Looks a lot like you doesn't it?" He questioned staring at me.

Once again I nodded to scared to speak in front this boy, no this _man _I watched him grow up in my dreams. Felt his warm arms around my waist, his scorching kisses on my lips, cheeks and then down my jawline to my neck. His loving aura penetrating my broken one to give me hope, hope that maybe I would come out of this alive. That maybe I would live long enough to see him, to feel his kisses rain down on me and not just in my _dreams_. Oh how I longed to touch him, but I didn't want to bring him down in my hellish life. I could never ask that of him, besides dreams were only dreams.

The bell rang and Sora sprang up the journal still clutched tightly in his hand, with his other he grabbed me and dragged me off. Down the hall and into the nearest teacher's bathroom where he locked us in. "That was him! Roxy that was him! Wasn't it? Don't lie to me; I saw the way you two looked at each other. Love at first sight! Oh Roxy!" Sora threw his arms around me and pulled me tight.

"No Sora please stop… it's not like I can be with him anyway." I sighed pushing him away.

"And why not?" Sora huffed drawing his knees up and resting his arms on them.

"Because… just because! Ok I don't have to explain myself to you; Father wouldn't ever let me be with him anyway." I said.

"Since when do you care about that… that _monster_?!" Sora spat. "He beats the shit out of us Roxas, we deserve better than that! _You_ Roxas you deserve better than that." He whispered pulling me in his lap and nuzzling my hair. "Roxy please… just… please don't give up. It's only just begun, please just talk to him. I stole his journal and someone's going to have to give it back and it's not going to be me…. Don't give me that look Roxy. I want you to be happy… you've been dreaming about him for six years! Six freaking long years! The way he looked at you… just…. Here give him his journal back I'm going to class." Sora dropped the journal on the floor when I wouldn't take it and headed out of the bathroom leaving me by myself.

I pulled the math compass out and stared at it long and hard. I wanted to cut my arm so bad but something stopped me. Physically something stopped me like I had been possessed and I heard Mother whispering. Soothing me like when we were little before she died. I dropped the compass and cried as an internal peace I couldn't explain dug its way into my heart. I leaned against the wall and sobbed until the tears just ran out. I must have sat there for a good while because the next thing I knew the bell had rang.

I jumped up forgetting for the moment about the compass and stared at the tiny leather bound journal. I flipped it open to a random page and then quickly shut it. This was his personal life… I couldn't just barge in it. Before I did something stupid I stuffed the journal away and walked out of the teacher's bathroom before heading towards the cafeteria. I didn't meet anyone's eyes, just kept going forward until I saw the tips of Riku's shoes in my line of vision.

We sat down in silence until Sora came in and pulled Riku away to get lunch. I did a quick scan of the cafeteria and almost sighed in relief until I spotted crimson red spikes. I gulped, I was going to have to go over there sooner or later and give him his journal. I don't know how long I stared for long enough that some guy with sandy blond hair with a mullet/Mohawk stared at me smiled and then pointed me out to Axel. He turned and looked at me that same spark of electricity back.

"The fuck… he's staring at you again, that bastard I'll kill him." Riku grumbled, I snapped my head back and saw Sora placing his food down on the table.

"Sit down Riku." Sora growled. Sora never got mad but when he did most people knew it was time to back off.

Either Riku didn't care or he wasn't paying attention because he said something about going over there and that was when it happened. Sora drew his hand back and smacked Riku across the face; he got up without another word and left the cafeteria Riku trailing behind him.

What was wrong with Riku? I knew he was protective of us but why did he care if Axel even so much as glanced my way? Was he afraid that he might hurt me? He didn't know about the dreams though, Sora didn't until just today but it was a twin telepathy thing and I figured Sora knew about them he just didn't want to let on until I was ready to talk about it and I thanked him for that. Sighing I picked the journal up and headed over. I clutched it tightly to my chest as if it were some sort of lifeline.

Keeping my head down I didn't notice a couple brush past me and I squealed when they touched me. Anyone that came close or that even got near me I flinched, until I saw crimson red spikes only then did I let my gaze travel up to see those beautiful toxic green eyes and underneath them were two upside down tear drop tattoos. I scooted in the seat next to him and pulled the journal out holding it out to him. I smiled and he just continued to stare at me eyes wide, when he didn't take it I lowered and let my head drop. He was mad; he had to be mad at me. I felt tears threaten to fall and I tried to hold them back but I couldn't.

"Sorry." I whispered angrily wiping the tears away.

"It's ok, Shh don't worry I didn't mind that you took it. Um did you like the picture?" He asked soothingly. I stared up at him, he wasn't mad? He was smiling softly at me and I felt my heartbeat go into overdrive.

"Yes, I like it very much. You're an amazing artist I couldn't draw to save my life." I giggled feeling more relieved than ever.

"Here keep it." He said ripping the paper out of the journal and sliding it to me. My breath hitched in my throat no one had ever given me a present before. Besides Sora and Riku I had never gotten a gift or anything from anyone. "Oh no I couldn't, I wouldn't want to keep that you don't even have a copy of it." I tried but he shook his head, he opened my hands up and I flinched closing my eyes waiting for a blow that never came.

He put the picture in my hands and gently closed them around it so as not to mess it up too much. "Consider this as a gift then," His breath was warm against my cheek and he nuzzled my ear. "A gift between friends, happy birthday Roxas."

When I looked up he was gone, heading out of the cafeteria and I swear I thought I saw a smile gracing his features. The bell rang shortly afterwards and I numbly left the cafeteria, I decided to head home.

How did he know it was my birthday? And the friends comment… we were friends? I had a friend? The picture though why would he give that to me? I didn't understand I was so confused, I hurried up and made my way home dreading the hell that I would be walking into. My father had break around this time an hour break sometimes more depending on what he wanted to do to me. The other cops didn't know about the sexual abuse but they sure as hell knew he beat the shit out of me.

I thought about running away several times and in fact we did one time. Sora and I both landed in the hospital. We weren't safe anywhere, we tried to leave town but when we tried to get a train ticket they had detained us until Father came and got us.

I shuddered at the memory. I cut across the alleys because even though they weren't the safest ways home they were the fastest ways home. Finally with no more oxygen in my lungs I made it home, our house was two stories with a wraparound porch. I tried to keep my breathing even as I entered the house; the smell of alcohol was strong and almost knocked me to the ground.

"You're late." He hissed and I scrambled towards the kitchen where I heard his voice. As I made my way in I tripped and fell skidding to his feet.

The trash was full of empty beer cans and vodka bottles. I jumped up and scooted back until I fell back into the chair. Father stepped forward and gripped my hair pulling me up by it. I screamed in pain as he threw me on the ground. "Why…are you… fucking late?" He cried each pause was followed by a kick.

I whimpered and tried to pull myself up, but he kicked me back down. "I'm so sorry, class ran late today it won't happen again I promise!" I cried blocking my face with my hands.

He pulled me back up and threw me against the table. "It better not, and by the way happy birthday Roxas." He sneered. I felt his hands on my waist and his lips pressed against my neck.

"Please… don't…please." I whimpered again feebly trying to push him away. I was too weak; I would rather suffer the beatings than what I knew was to come next.

He pulled me to face him and kissed me hard his tongue forcing its way in my mouth. And I let him, I fucking let him tears were already pouring down my face. "They're coming to pick me up in a few hours so I thought I'd come home early to wish my son a happy birthday." He whispered his breath on my neck sending chills up my spine.

He turned me back around and shoved me back up against the table. I felt his hands go to my jeans and pull them down, next went my shirt and I shivered in the cold air. His hands pinched my nipples hard and I cried out in pain, "Please stop… I don't want this… please!" I cried. But he didn't listen, only bent me over the table and shoved his cock in my ass.

Tears were pouring down my face as he pounded into me. "I'll tell them all you do this!" I shouted but he took his fist and hit me against the head making me see stars.

"Tell them and I'll kill Sora." He whispered icily taking my length in his hand and pumping it in time with his thrusts. I felt like I was going to puke the way my body responded to his touches, when he hit my prostate dead on I held back a moan. "God you're so hard, you like this don't you? You slut."

"No! Please stop I'm begging you! It hurts so much." I screamed feeling blood start to leak down my ass and in between my thighs. A familiar warmth coiled in my stomach going straight to my groin, no I didn't want this I tried to remind my body but it just wouldn't listen and I came with a cry. I felt disgusting and dirty. A few more thrusts and he came inside me, he threw me to the ground but it wasn't over not yet.

An hour went by before I heard a car pull into the house and beep the horn. I was shivering on the ground cold, naked and covered in cum. Father got up and quickly got dressed, "I won't be back for about a month so be a good little bitch for once would you and I'll see you soon." He kissed me and banged my head against the floor. I lost consciousness then.

Screaming, there was screaming why was there screaming? Who was screaming? I wished they would stop, they sounded so painful in so much pain… was someone crying. I wished they would stop. These thoughts continued to run in my head until I heard a groaning. Was that me? I cracked my eyes open but everything was blurry, I felt arms wrap around me and someone shouted at them to not pick me up.

Groaning I tried to pick myself up but someone pushed me back down gently. No I had to get dressed! I had to wipe myself off before Sora came home, he couldn't see me like this! Tears rolled down my face but I wasn't crying who was? I opened my eyes all the way and let my vision clear until I saw Riku and Sora. Sora was crying and Riku was holding him close.

"Roxas, you're awake! Please Riku let me go he needs me! Riku no, Riku!" Sora screamed as Riku dragged him away. I heard my name being screamed over and over until I heard a loud crash and profanities.

Another pair of warm hands went under my head and gently cradled it. "Does your neck hurt Roxas?" This voice so warm and sweet like liquid honey. I felt my eyes start to drift close, "No Roxy stay awake my Angel stay awake." Angel? Whose Angel was I?

"But… I'm sleepy… so sleepy. Just for a few minutes?" I whispered my eyes fluttering closed.

"No, no stay awake ok Angel? Stay awake for me ok? Can you do that?" He questioned.

I heard more screaming and another crash followed by more profanities. I heard Sora scream my name before bolting into the kitchen and dropping down beside me. "Riku no! I swear I'll behave just please don't take me away from him." He said stroking my cheek.

"Hey Sora… I'm gonna take a nap ok?" I smiled at him my and I felt my eyes flutter close.

"No Roxy stay awake ok? For just a few more minutes, can you do that for me?" Sora asked.

I was getting really irritated why did everyone want me to stay awake? I heard the door open and close before my eyes finally closed and I was gone much to the protest of everyone surrounding me.

When I woke up next I was warm and in pain, I tried to get closer to the warmth but everything hurt and there were things getting in my way such as the extreme pain in my right leg and left side. I rolled my head to the side to see crimson red spikes, my breath hitched in my throat until his eyes fluttered open and I was met with toxic green eyes.

"Good morning Angel how are you feeling?" He asked kissing my temple.

"Axel? What are you doing here?" I questioned trying to sit up but stopped because of the pain. My side had been wrapped tight and when I threw the blankets off I noticed I was only in a pair of blue boxers with a cast around my right leg. "What's going on? What happened? How long have I been out for? Where's Sora?" My questions stopped when I felt warm lips against mine. Axel was kissing me? I almost fainted again.

"I'm sorry that was to soon wasn't it? I've wanted to do that since I first saw you." He whispered as Sora bounded into the room.

"Roxas you're awake!" He cried coming to sit in front of the bed. "You've been out of it for three days. But that's ok the doctor we called to come over said that was normal."

"I'll leave you two alone." Axel said getting up from the bed and heading out of the room closing the door behind him as he went.

"Dad's gone for a month I found out… Roxas why didn't you tell me it had gotten this bad? He raped you Roxas! Do you know how I felt when I came home and saw you covered in blood and naked? I thought you were dead, and then I noticed things… why didn't you tell anyone?" Sora cried tears were streaming down his face and I felt tears prick my own eyes. I had worried him for three days, but that still didn't explain the fact that Axel was at my house.

"Axel... Why is he here?" I questioned trying to ignore the questions for now until some of my own were answered.

"Roxas, talk to me please quit ignoring this for once and just talk to me." The tears continued to pour and I felt terrible. "Please… why didn't you say something? We would have left sooner."

"We couldn't leave don't you get that? He would have found us! He found us last time, what makes you think he wouldn't find us again? And why didn't I tell you? He said he would kill you! Your life is important to me Sora, I don't care what happens to me don't you understand that? You have something to live for I don't!" I shouted letting the tears finally fall. "Just go Sora I don't want to talk about this anymore."

"You have me… and Riku. Please Roxas don't just push me away again I'm tired of it!" Sora shouted standing up and crawling on the bed next to me.

"I said go away." I hissed through clenched teeth turning my head away.

"Roxas please just talk to me!" I had turned around and in the split second he had finished I slapped him across the cheek.

Sucking in a breath I whispered apology after apology. The bed creaked as Sora got off of it and started towards the door. "Sora... Will you help me to the bathroom?" I asked. He nodded and helped me up throwing my arm around his shoulder, supporting most of my weight as we hobbled along.

"Riku and I will be back in a few weeks, we're getting out of here Roxas. We're going to go find somewhere to live, we'll come back before Father gets home. When you're ready to go back to the bedroom just call Axel, he'll come help you." He whispered wiping the tears away with the back of his hand.

I wanted to apologize but I felt like I had done enough, Sora softly closed the door behind me and I locked it. My backpack was still downstairs and I knew if I pulled the tile up the compass wouldn't be there so I went to something different.

Pulling the small trashcan up that was wedged in between the toilet and bathtub was a little hole. Reaching in I fished out the razor blade I kept there. Tears kept pouring down my face and I rolled my sleeves up I wouldn't let them worry anymore because of me. They were escaping tonight; Axel would hopefully find me before they came back and tell them. They would never have to worry again. They could live happily without out me, these thoughts circled around in my mind as I lifted the blade to my wrist.

A/N: Gah cliffhangers! Don't ya hate those? Hahaha I'm still working on chapter 4 so I should be done with it in a few days so review my dearies review! The next chapters should be lighter than this one I'm sorry it's so dark. So tell me what ya think and I hope to see everyone again in chapter 4!

Xoxo Royal Dragon


	4. Because You're Worth It

A/N: Rawr! Royal Dragon here! Welcome, welcome to chapter 4! Ok so sorry again this is late I've been working a lot lately and besides working as a waitress I also have a second job that I come home to which is making jewelry. So I'm hoping one day to open my own store but until then, I'm working towards a festival I have in September so it's harder for me to update cause I'm trying to stock pile as much as I can. Any who, enough rambles get your read on! And once again thanks for the favorites and reviews you guys really make my day! :D

Disclaimer: *crying* I own nothing!

Chapter 4: Because You're Worth It

Axel's POV

I woke up some time later in the nurse's office, with a curious Sora straddling my lap. "Oh goodie you're awake! Hey look I don't have much time ok because Riku's trying to find me and trust me he'll eventually find me. But I was wondering something…" He paused for a moment to roll off of me and lay beside me. "Can I ask you something personal?"

"Um… Sure." I responded glad the extra weight was finally off of me. The nurse's office was pretty small just a sink with a cabinet and a little cot, the door was closed and had a small window in the front.

"Have you been having dreams lately? About my brother… I mean…" He stopped waving his arms wildly in the air. He reminded me so much of Demyx that I understood where the horrible personality came from in Riku.

"Dreams about your brother?" I asked blushing. Hell yeah I'd been having dreams about that blond haired kid. He'd been starring in them ever since I was seven. Sometimes coming to me in the form of an Angel other times just as himself, without the wings and the celestial glow that seemed to come with it. But I couldn't tell him that, no way in hell was I telling him that. "Yeah I've been having them ever since I was seven." Shit! Didn't I just tell myself I wasn't going to tell him that? It just came out, it was like someone was possessing me and forcing those words out.

"He's been dreaming about you to Axel. He's been calling your name out in his sleep ever since Mother died. We were only six; listen here's a key to our house come over after school I've written the address down. I know Roxas would love to see you and Riku and I are going out of town for a few weeks so he'll need someone to look after him until we can come collect him." He jumped up off the bed and smiled heading towards the door.

"Wait!" I called pulling myself up. "What if I'm some kind of pervert? Do you seriously just trust anyone to come in your house?" I questioned. I wasn't a pervert but still the kid had to know you couldn't just trust _anyone_.

"You're not a pervert, I trust you. More importantly _he _trusts you, so please come over." He said continuing on without waiting for an answer.

The door creaked open and Demyx poked his head in, "Hey sleepy head." He whispered tip toeing in.

Zexion sighed and walked in behind him closing the door, "So what'd Sora want?" Zexion asked pulling Demyx towards the bed. He sat down and pulled Demyx on his lap circling his arms around his waist.

"He asked me to come over… said he wanted me to watch Roxas while he and his boy toy leave for a few weeks. I don't know guys should I go?" I looked up expecting an answer but all I saw was Demyx making out with Zexion, as if I didn't get enough of a show at home.

Zexion pushed his boyfriend back his cheeks turning a deep red, "Not here Demy wait till we get home." I swear I saw him waggle his eyebrows suggestively and I almost puked for a second time that day.

If there was one thing I had learned about Demyx's and Zexion's sex life it was healthy and Zexion was a screamer. The usual quiet mopey man that hid in the corner behind books and people was a screamer in the bedroom and apparently he liked to be talked dirty to.

"You should defiantly go! He seems to like you and if what you say in your dreams is true than this is the guy! Go stay for a night if you don't like him come back home." Demyx said with a shrug.

"That's easy for you to say." I grumbled folding my arms.

"Demy's right though go stay just one night, if you want to come home then come back but we think you should go. Maybe it _is_ him." Zexion reasoned. But what if it wasn't?

I wasn't ready to tell them about all the one night stands I had, had with blond haired blue eyed guys I'd just met. At bars, schools that I attended hell I had sex with a guy on his break at his work once in the back of the restaurant in the bathroom thinking it was my blond haired beauty but it wasn't. How were they so sure this was him? I sighed but nodded they were right, I'd stay one night if it turned out it wasn't him I'd come back home.

Finally agreeing I sent Demyx and Zexion on their way, when I was sure they were gone to class I picked my messenger bag up, tucked the address in my jeans pocket, swiped my phone up and headed out of the office and outside into the bright light. I rummaged around in my bag until my hand connected with the little box, pulling it out I flipped it open shook my lighter and a cigarette out.

I tried to quit smoking really I did but damn I was stressed to the max and I needed one. Lighting it up I looked down at the address, it was only a three mile walk from here. I had passed the house many times in my dreams and I knew what the outside looked like so well I was sure I could pick it from any look alike house someone would ever build.

I wasn't outside for more than five minutes before the stupid bell rang. Sighing I flicked my cigarette and dug out my schedule. Fuck, I had two more classes to go before this stupid day was over and I could see my Angel. Heading back in I brushed passed couples on their way to classes some stopping in front of the room to make out. Sadly one of them I recognized, Zexion had his arms wrapped around Demyx's waist pulling him flush against his body.

Demyx was moaning and oh my god was Demyx seriously trying to pull Zexion's shirt off? Where the hell was the principal? There were even girls lined up at the fucking window ogling the couple, and this time I was _positive _I saw at _least _five girls with their phones out. Hurrying past the classroom I consulted the schedule to make sure I was going at least in the right direction. Heading back up to the Arts wing I had Drama, who the fuck made me this schedule anyway? I didn't like drama and I sure as hell wasn't going to participate in this stupid class!

Walking in I noticed a hyper Sora waving his arms wildly around. When he realized I noticed him he waved me over. There was a girl with red hair and indigo eyes giggling as I stepped closer. "Um… Sora I think he gets it. You can stop waving now. Hi my name's Kairi." She said holding her hand out.

I shook it and she blushed a rosy red. "Hi again Axel, did you get your journal back? I'm sorry I took it; I kinda forgot I had it. So you're still coming over after school today right? I'm sorry about Riku to I know he can be…" Kairi had thankfully by that point slapped her hand across Sora's mouth.

"Ok now breathe in…. good and out… Ok now let Axel talk your scaring the poor guy." She giggled when Sora nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah Roxas gave it back to me during lunch. Its ok about Riku I kinda get the vibe that this isn't unusual behavior for him. He threatened me after Art not to talk to you guys but as you can see I'm not much of a listener." I grinned.

Kairi groaned putting her face in her hands, "Riku I swear. I'm sorry he's been our best friend since well forever. But after those two started dating," She jerked her thumb over to point to Sora who had by now forgotten about us and was staring at something shiny.

My gods he was Demyx's freaking twin not Roxas' those two were too much alike.

"He just kinda went into this protective mode, the only person he doesn't scare away is me of course and that's about it. I couldn't begin to tell you how many boyfriends he's ruined for me, he's like an over protective big brother. But just ignore him and you should be fine, by the way Sora tells me you have the hots for his brother. I wish you all the best; he's put up this wall that even Sora can't break down. Sor loves him so much and so does Riku…" At my odd expression she blushed and hurried on. "Like a brother nothing more! But the more they try to break those walls down the stronger they get, it's hard to watch when you know there's nothing you can do. So don't give up on him because you just may be the one he opens up to." She smiled at me and reached over squeezing my hands in hers.

I liked Kairi already; she seemed wise beyond her years like her soul was at least a hundred years old. Smiling she turned to face the teacher who had just walked in. His hair was pink… was that even a natural hair color? Then again Zexion's was sort of blue… so I guessed it was. But still pink? I shook my head; no one else seemed to care so I guess I shouldn't either.

As per usual I didn't pay attention in class only pulled my journal out and begin doodling again. This time I drew eyes these dark and malicious eyes, they scared me they were just staring at me as if they were about to jump off the page. I wanted to scribble them out but I couldn't, so I settled for closing the book instead.

It was then that I got a horrible pain in my leg and side, I doubled over on my desk when I heard Sora's scream pierce the room. He was doubled over in pain on the ground clutching his side and leg, the same ones I was. Our eyes met and I knew where our thoughts had turned to, something had happened to Roxas.

"Go… go now!" Kairi shouted she looked like she had felt it to.

Nodding Sora and I were up and running out of the room, down the hall we saw Riku heading our way clutching his side. "Shit guys did you feel that?" He acknowledged even me.

"Yeah, what was that?" Sora questioned before he fell back to the ground in agony.

The pain had settled to a dull throb but since Roxas and Sora were twins I assumed he was getting the brunt of it. But how had all that pain spilled over to Riku and me?

"You guys…" Sora panted as Riku picked him up and carried him piggy back style. "Are bound… to him… just like I…" He paused to bury his face in Riku's silver hair as another wave of pain hit us all. "Just… like I am… We're closer… than you think." He finished. Sweat poured down his face as we started off not even paying attention to the shouts of the teacher down the hall.

We burst through the double doors and I followed staying as close to Riku as I could. In the parking lot we ran up to a black Camaro, Riku threw Sora in the back seat as I jumped in the passenger side. The car was already moving before I had even shut my door, Sora was in the back whimpering and Riku reached a hand back to smooth his bangs back.

"Hurry up! It's worse something's wrong hurry!" Sora screamed as another bout of pain began on us all making Riku jerk the car off the road for a few seconds.

Closing my eyes didn't help because all I saw was Roxas with his eyes closed blood everywhere, and he was naked covered in something white making some of the blood look pink. His legs were spread and one was lying at an unnatural angle, there were bruises, scars, and fresh wounds on his creamy skin, he was on his back, something or someone moved and I tried to see what it was but all I could see was my Angel bleeding. I opened my eyes just as we flew into the driveway of the twin's house. Opening the doors we bolted in, I had never seen the inside even in my dreams so I was confused as to where we needed to go.

There was screaming then and I followed it into what I guessed was the living room to see what I had just envisioned in my head except this time it was real. Sora was hunched over his brother crying and every time Riku tried to get close he would make an animalistic growl until Riku had backed up to a safe distance. He was currently trying to pull Roxas in his lap to keep him safe I assumed but if anything else was broken besides his leg he didn't need to be moved.

"Sora, put him down please we can't help him if you don't put him down. What if his neck is broken? You don't need to move him." Riku had his hands up trying to show that he meant no harm but Sora wouldn't budge.

"Get away!" He screamed pressing his face into Roxas' spikes. It was just enough time to let Riku grab Sora and haul him off. They scuffled for a few moments before Riku pinned him down on the ground his arms above his head. He was sitting on his legs but Sora still tried to thrash around. "Let me go Riku, let me go!" He was crying and screaming and Riku was doing the best he could to calm him.

I dropped to my knees and crawled over, "Roxy… Angel… wake up please." I was begging him now as tears slowly made their way down my cheeks.

He didn't move but I saw the slight rise and fall of his chest, breathing out a sigh of relief I knew he was alive but for how long? Sora had stopped thrashing and screaming and instead was wailing pitifully for his brother to wake up. Riku had let him up long enough to pull him to his chest and cradle him. I heard groaning and I saw Roxas tilt his head slightly and try to pry his eyes open. His eyes fluttered open but he hadn't seen me, his eyes met Sora's and Sora was already trying to claw his way over.

"Roxas, you're awake! Please Riku let me go he needs me! Riku no, Riku!" Riku had dragged Sora away and there were loud crashes along with curses. I assumed Riku was trying to contain a hysterical Sora as best he could but he sounded like he was losing.

Gently I put my hands under his neck to see if I could feel anything that was broke other than his leg. "Does your neck hurt Roxas?" I questioned gently cradling it when I didn't feel anything right away. His eyes started to drift close, "No Roxy stay awake my Angel stay awake." I tried.

"But… I'm sleepy… so sleepy. Just for a few minutes?" He questioned.

"No, no stay awake ok Angel? Stay awake for me ok? Can you do that?" I asked wishing so bad that this wasn't happening. This couldn't be happening; it had to be a dream right?

Sora screamed some more and threw more things before he bolted downstairs and fell next to Roxas. Riku was hot on his trail, "Riku no! I swear I'll behave just please don't take me away from him." Sora whimpered stroking his brother's cheek.

"Hey Sora… I'm gonna take a nap ok?" Roxas smiled shyly at him and let his eyes finally drift close.

"No Roxy stay awake ok? For just a few more minutes, can you do that for me?" Sora asked just as the doorbell rang. Sighing Riku hopped up to get it, a man of about fifty hobbled in. He took one look at the scene and sighed before dropping down next to us.

The man had white hair and piercing gold eyes, he didn't ask questions as he got to work only shooed us out all except for Riku. When the man left he pulled Riku close in a hug before whispering something to him and closing the door behind him.

We later learned that was Riku's grandfather he had called; he bandaged Roxas up even somehow getting a cast on his leg. Since he couldn't talk that well he had whispered care instructions to Riku. His head had to be stitched up, and on his left side at least three ribs were broken and his right leg was completely broke. For the three days that Roxas was out we didn't talk much, Riku and I slept downstairs the first night but the second night Sora had pulled me upstairs with him.

Closing the door softly behind him he motioned for me to lay on the bed. "He wants you." He whispered tears in his bright eyes.

"But… Sora he's…" I tried but Sora shook his head interrupting me.

"He's been calling your name in his sleep since last night, he wants you… No he _needs _you Ax and I think whether you want to admit it or not you need him to. I don't know when he'll finally wake up but when he does I want him to be the first person you see. I'm not as ditzy as everyone thinks Axel, I heard what Kairi said and I think she's right. You're the only one who can break these walls down, I'm his twin and even I can't do that. You're the one he needs right now not me. So please don't break his heart… because I'm afraid of what will happen if you do." He whispered smiling that same sad smile. Before I could even respond much less tell him I'd never hurt his brother he was gone closing the door softly behind him.

Three days total… three fucking long days it took before Roxas opened his eyes. I was sleeping but I felt him rustle around as if trying to bring himself closer to me. Opening my eyes I was met with the most beautiful shade of oceanic blue eyes.

"Good morning Angel how are you feeling?" I asked kissing his temple although what I really wanted to kiss were his petal soft lips. What? I had kissed him the second day to see if he was like Sleeping Beauty but that was it… and I sure as hell wasn't about to tell anyone that… except Reno who called me a pervert.

"Axel? What are you doing here?" He asked trying hard to sit up but finally I guess the pain was too much because he fell back down. He began inspecting himself and blushed, I assumed it was because he was in nothing but blue boxers. "What's going on? What happened? How long have I been out for? Where's Sora?" The kid was making my head spin with all these questions so I did the only thing I could think of, I kissed him.

I pulled back when I realized what I had just done. "I'm sorry that was to soon wasn't it? I've wanted to do that since I first saw you." I whispered the last part as Sora made his way into the room.

"Roxas you're awake!" He cried coming to sit in front of the bed. "You've been out of it for three days. But that's ok the doctor we called to come over said that was normal."

"I'll leave you two alone." I responded getting up and closing the door behind me. Those two needed there time to talk, I wasn't about to interrupt. I found Riku downstairs packing the last few things and closing the suitcase.

"Where exactly are you guys going again?" I hadn't had time to ask in the past two days I was confined to the bed. But hey I wasn't complaining from what Sora had told me at school they'd be gone for a couple weeks, I was excited now to get to know the kid.

"We're going to look at houses; I'm taking these two away from here. Thanks again for watching him for us until we can come back and get him." Riku responded falling heavily on the couch.

"I'm coming to whether you like it or not. I need to be with Roxas…" I was interrupted by Riku roughly grabbing my arm.

"No the hell you're not! I trust you to watch him and that's it, but it'll be over my dead body before you get your fucking grubby hands on him." He snarled.

"What you have some sick fetish for keeping the twins to yourself?" I spat I knew it was a low blow, I knew the relationship between the three wasn't like that at all. When you spent so much time caring for someone like that you couldn't help but get possessive.

"You mother fucker I swear I'll fucking kill you! It's not like that he's every bit as my brother as he is Sora's you weren't there like I _was_ bandaging him! Hearing him _scream_ in bloody murder when his father beat the shit out of him! I know things you couldn't possibly imagine, so _don't_ fucking tell me I've got some sick fetish!" He drew his fist back to hit me and I was going to let him I really was because hell I deserved it.

Sora grabbed his arm and drew it back kissing his knuckles, "Please don't Riku I trust him and I think you should to." He whispered.

"Sora… what happened to your face?" Riku asked running his fingers gently over his cheek.

On closer inspection it looked like a giant red hand print, "I pushed Roxy to far… its ok don't worry um Riku are you ready to go?" He asked. There were tears in his eyes and he picked up one of the big suitcases. "Oh and by the way Axel, Roxas is in the bathroom he'll call you when he's ready for you to come get him."

I blinked… that was it and in that second that my eyes were closed I saw Roxas this time all color was drained from his face. He was dead and suddenly I knew without a shadow of a doubt what was going on in that bathroom. Without a word I ran up the stairs and began banging on the only door closed.

Riku and Sora were right behind me as I tried to open the door but it was locked. "Roxas open the fucking door now!" I shouted banging harder on it.

There was no answer, shit what if he had already cut himself!

"Sora let me go!" Riku was shouting I turned to see Sora holding Riku back. "Get away from him!" Riku was shouting at me.

"I swear Angel if you don't open that fucking door right know I'll kick it open." I said. I waited for all of a millisecond before I used all my strength to kick it. It splintered and I knew one more good kick and I was as good as in. "Last chance Angel or I'm coming in."

"No!" I stopped my second assault on the door when I heard his faint whimper and I could imagine him cowering somewhere in the corner.

"Please open the door, don't do this… please." I whispered leaning my head against the door.

"Please just let me die in peace! Just go away." He shouted.

"I'm not going away now either open the damn door or I'm kicking it in." I warned. I had my foot drawn back before I heard the lock click and the door swung open.

Roxas was sprawled on the ground tears streaming down his face, there were cuts littering his arms but I didn't think any of them were very deep. Rushing in I scooped him up not caring that the blood was seeping into my shirt. I pulled him close and cradled him in my lap.

"Roxy?" Sora had stepped into the bathroom and he was crying.

Roxas buried his face in my shirt not even attempting to look at him. "You guys should go; I'll take care of things here." I whispered rocking him back and forth.

Riku nodded and I saw tears in his aqua eyes, "Yeah… thanks Axel… we'll come back for the both of you in a few weeks." Without giving me time to answer they were gone.

"Roxas what the hell were you thinking?" I asked finally allowing myself to break down. We sat there in the bathroom and cried for a good twenty minutes before I was able to bandage his cuts and pick him up to carry him to his bed room. Carefully I laid him down on the bed and sat on the floor. He whimpered and reached his arms out until I climbed on the bed and snuggled closed to him.

He buried his face in my hair and a new fresh set of tears rolled down his cheeks. "Angel please don't cry. Please talk to me, tell me what's going on."

"Why are you calling me an Angel?" Roxas asked angrily trying to wipe the tears from his eyes.

"Because… because you saved me once, when I first started to dream about you I was fucking scared out of my mind. I tried everything to make you go away; I started doing some heavy drugs, running away, one night stands with anyone and everyone. I was terrified, my home life wasn't that good to begin with any way but then add this on and to me it was unbearable. I started to cut myself in hopes that you'd go away, and each time I went deeper and deeper until I finally stopped seeing your face. I was so happy all the blood was pooling out of my wrists and then you showed up again but as an Angel and you were so sweet, you kissed me so softly and told me to call Demyx that he would help me. I didn't know Demy was home that day… but I called out to him like you said and he found me there in the bathroom. I was so weak, I kept slipping in and out of consciousness for three days, when I finally came to Reno was there lying beside me.

"I'll never forget as soon as he saw me he cried. All he could do was cry, telling me how he felt like he was a failure as a brother. How he should have noticed the signs but didn't, it killed me inside what little sanity I had left had just vanished. I couldn't get the image of him crying out of my mind. When they finally released me I went back to cutting my arms to pieces but this time I didn't go as deep, I locked myself in the bathroom drowning out the cries of my brother trying to get to me inside. The second time was an accident I should have learned from the first but I didn't, the door was locked and there was no one home. Reno said he felt like he should go home early and he did, he came in and broke the door down and there I was again just like the day Demy found me.

"This time when I came to I was strapped to the hospital bed. You came to me again and told me everything would be fine as long as I trusted my family. About that time Demyx met Zexion, they came every day to the hospital to visit me. Zexion didn't even know me but he counseled me, talked me through everything and when it was time to decide to send me to the loony bin or take me home Reno gave me one last shot and took me home. Zexion talked to me every day, he and Demyx never left me alone not even to go to the bathroom. If I was going to cut myself they said one of them would be present to watch to make sure I didn't go to deep, or if I wanted to be alone I couldn't lock the bathroom door and I had to talk to them the whole time. That was the breaking point, I was so ashamed anyway that to cut in front of them or to talk to them while doing that? I couldn't so I stopped, it was hard but I did it. The dreams became stronger and the feeling to find you only increased along with the love and adoration I felt for you." I finished.

Roxas snuggled close to my chest and I traced the bandages on his arm. "The first time I cut myself was after Father… after…" He faltered before finally breaking down and sobbing. I held him close and as tight as I could without hurting him further.

I rocked him back and forth like Reno did to me after a particularly bad dream. I whispered that I was here and assured him that I was going nowhere. Finally after a good thirty minutes he calmed down enough to continue his story.

"I needed something to kill the pain that was bottling up inside me. It felt so good to see it flowing down my arm and I promised myself with each cut I would aim deeper and deeper until I was nothing more. But I couldn't, I thought of Sora how Father would just go after him next. Then I thought of you, you were always so gentle in my dreams holding me and caring for me the way I wanted to be cared for. You looked at me like Riku does to Sora and at first that scared me because I was sure no one could look at me like that, no one could love me like that! Sora has friends, he has Riku he has everything and I have nothing! I gave him everything; I traded my life for his because I knew he couldn't handle that! He would break before I would and I hated him for that I hated him! He was nothing but nice to me, calling Riku to help me even though he could get in just as much trouble but I hated him!

"Father knew that, he _knew_ it and he played him against me! He would act friendly sometimes towards him and beat me instead. I hated him and I started to cut myself even more. I would scratch my scabs off because I wanted to make sure my skin was scarred and ugly so no one would love me. I was in so much pain, and when I dreamed of you it was the opposite I felt something I hadn't felt in a long time. Love, I had forgotten what that was like I had grew hard to Sora and Riku who were trying to help me in any way they could. I promised Sora when I was young I would never hurt him like Father did but I did Axel I hit him and I shouldn't be forgiven for that! I just want this to end so I thought that maybe if you were the one that found me then they wouldn't be so sad that they could move on, be happy." He buried his face in my shirt and sobbed again.

"I would never forgive you if you did that Roxas… do you understand? Your life matters, you're worth it! Worth everything to me, I would give up my life to protect you! Please understand that… I love you." I meant every word of it.

I never said I loved anyone unless I meant it, the only people who had ever heard me say it was Reno and now Roxas. He looked up at me tears were freely falling down his cheeks and I kissed them all away each and everyone one until finally there was no more. Cupping his face I leaned in our foreheads touching and pressed my lips against his. He responded back by moving them against mine and I stuck my tongue out shyly tracing his bottom lip. He opened his mouth and I let my tongue slowly find its way in his mouth to explore the warm cavern. He tasted like fresh strawberries and something that was just all Roxas it was amazing, out of all the kisses I had his was by far the best.

Pulling back I was lost once again those oceanic blue eyes, the electric spark was back the connection I knew both of us felt. "I love you to." He whispered shivering but I didn't think it was from the cold.

Smiling I brought his lips to mine again. Those first two weeks were shaky as I learned more and more about my Angel. I looked forward to waking up every day to see him next to me and the dreams had finally stopped. The third week was upon us and we were both sleeping, I was holding Roxas close to me when I heard my phone go off. Groaning I reached behind me and answered it.

"Mm… Hello?"

"Hey Axel how are things? Reno's freaking out because you haven't called him in like two days and he's threatening to call the…" The phone was abruptly dropped and I heard Demyx's girly scream.

"Why haven't you called?" Reno asked his temper was barely in control.

"I'm sorry I didn't know I had to call you every day." I responded sarcastically.

"Don't mess with me right now Ax I'm serious! We're twins we have a bond but damn it I don't know what's going on with you all hours of the day like you seem to think." He growled and I heard Demyx in the background oohing and saying that I was in deep shit.

"I'm sorry Reno you just kinda woke us up." I said tousling Roxas' hair affectionately as he rolled over and planted kisses on my neck.

"Sorry as long as you guys are ok? How's Roxas? I talked to Sora the other day and he sounds pretty upset still about what happened between them." Reno sighed I could imagine him sitting on the floor now picking at the carpet.

Reno and Sora had one class together even though they were in different years, before they had left they met up with Demyx and Zexion exchanging information and numbers in case they needed to get in touch with them. Knowing I had a twin they advised telling Reno where I was at, I had called Reno that day and explained everything to him from the past few days.

He was livid when he found out what their dad had done to Roxas. And after talking to Demyx on the second day I had mused that their dad was going to be gone for a month. Demyx had laughed and told me just because we had moved didn't mean he still didn't have friends back in other towns. I thanked him for the distraction that allowed Sora and Riku to put their plan into action. Sora had become buddy, buddy with Zexion confiding in him a lot of things but when one was with Zexion one tended to spill just about everything. Zexion in turn had felt so bad about not being able to help he turned to Demyx who could do something.

They wouldn't tell me what they had done, only said things were better left unsaid but that it was taken care of. I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Reno shouting my name.

"Sorry, he's doing just fine. He's healing up pretty nicely, Sora called last night I talked to him for a little bit. They'll be back in the next two weeks… they found a house and they want you guys to pack up and come to." I said hoping that Reno would come with us. Demyx and Zexion already knew and they were packing what few possessions they had.

I heard Reno sigh over the phone, "Yeah… just let… gods Axel… I'll talk to the bar ok? See if they can transfer me down to Radiant Garden and if they can I'll come." He said.

"If not?" I asked scared by his answer. I was always with Reno _always_ I couldn't just imagine packing up and leaving without him.

"Then I'll ask off and come down one week to look for a job." He laughed when I let the breath I had been holding go.

"Good, hey I gotta go incoming call love you Reno." I murmured the last part and I saw Roxas smile, he knew I wasn't good with expressing my feelings towards any family in public.

"Love you to Axel." I hung up and hit the call button to see who was on the other end.

"Rooooxyyyy!" Sora shouted more like cried into the phone.

I handed the phone over to the blond lying beside me, "It's for you."

He said his thanks and took the phone; I got up and left the room to go make breakfast to give them some privacy. They were twins and if they were anything like me and Reno they couldn't stay mad at each other for very long. Breakfast was two bowls of cereal I managed to scrounge up since I hadn't been grocery shopping since last week. Bringing them upstairs Roxas was saying his goodbyes to Sora.

His shoulders were shaking and I assumed he was crying until I realized he was laughing. I had actually never seen Roxas laugh. It was a beautiful sound and I wanted to hear more of it and I vowed to myself I would try as hard as I could to see him smile every day.

"How is he?" I asked handing a bowl to Roxas.

"He's drunk off his ass, so we'll probably get another call early in the morning. But we made up though. So I'm happy." He said putting his cereal to the side.

"Are you not hungry?" I questioned glancing up to see that he was hungry but not for cereal.

Chuckling I put my cereal down and gently pulled him on top of me since he was still in a cast for a another few weeks. His mouth connected to mine and we shared a few kisses before his mouth left and went straight for my neck. I moaned when he hit a sensitive spot sucking on it until he created a hickey. This kid was going to be the death of me, cupping his face I brought his petal soft lips back to mine. Tentatively I stuck my tongue out tracing his bottom lip until he granted me access to that warm sweet cavern I couldn't get enough of. One of my hands lazily stroked his side while the other dug into soft spikes and kneaded his scalp. He moaned in appreciation, I was trying so hard to be good but damn he was making it so hard.

After a heated make out session we finally settled down enough to eat but by then the cereal was so soggy we decided I'd go out instead to get us something else to eat. After making sure he was settled with a phone I had purchased him about a week ago I set off to the nearest café. I hurriedly bought the food and ran the block back to the house, Roxas was as I left him except this time he had fallen asleep. Deciding this was a good idea I crawled in bed beside and curled up next to him putting my arms around him and went to sleep.

A/N: Daw… sorry I know it was a little tense and I did promise you guys a lighter chapter so I hope it was worth it! A few things real fast my dearies the next chapter will feature Zexion as the narrator! *Gasp* I know it should be Roxas but don't worry he'll come the chapter after. I had two ways this could go and I was leaning towards the first one but I kinda liked this one better and its refused to leave me alone so that's what I'm going with! Also I refuse to post the next chapter until I get at least 3 reviews! Mwahaha! So come on guys clicky the button leave me some reviews it'll make my day and I might even post 2 chapters up instead of 1! Anyway I hope to see you guys again in Chapter 5! Oh and one more thing! If you would like me to do a one shot type thing of what Riku and Sora have been up to then let me know and I'll try to whip something up… and that'll explain why Sora got drunk hahaha drunk Sora!

Xoxo Royal Dragon


	5. Shot Heard Round The World

A/N: Rawr! Royal Dragon here this is soooo fucking late I know I'm sooo sorry guys…. I got Kingdom Hearts I finally for the PS2… and I've kinda been obsessive about it… and plus I've been trying to get this chapter done and it sucks I'm sorry! I would have done it in a different view had I not posted that Zexion was next… it sounded so good in my head. Oh well here's Chapter 5 its short I'm sorry. Enjoy!

Chapter 5: Shot Heard Round The World

Zexion's POV

It had been about five weeks since we had moved to Radiant Garden. Everything was going very well actually even though the threat of the twin's father finding us still loomed. I still remembered how unsure we were about being able to afford an apartment so I put back every check I made at the library to help pay for rent.

When Axel had finally drove up in one of Riku's old cars (a brand new black BMW) Demyx and I hauled our luggage in the back. Roxas still had his cast on he was strapped comfortably in the front seat next to Axel. It had taken us a good days drive to get there, and when we got there the house we were going to be living in was basically a mini mansion.

There were at least six rooms three downstairs and three upstairs, all of the rooms had bathrooms attached to them. There was a pool outside next to a jacuzzi and around front it was gated in so you had to type a password in to get inside. An alarm system was set up in case anyone tried to break in but that still wasn't enough security for Roxas. Every time there was a strange noise or sound he would jump and scream running into the nearest persons arms. He was terrified that his father was going to find him even though none of us were although we should have been.

It was a week after Roxas had gotten his cast off that I found him sleeping in bed with me. Axel and Demyx had gone to pick up Reno from their apartment after he finally landed a job at yet another bar. His stuff was packed and he was ready to go, Sora and Riku were out on a date. Roxas always slept beside someone and this time was no different, with Axel gone it was logical he would go and find Sora or Riku to sleep with. But if they were gone he knew he was always welcome to snuggle with Demy and I. There was nothing sexual or romantic about it, to us he was part of our family and we wanted him to feel safe and he did.

**I'm in heaven when you kiss me **

** Show me how you miss me **

** Take me with you back to wonderland **

Groaning I reached over to grab my cell, I was going to kill Demy when he got home! It never failed, anytime I ever changed my ringtone to something manly he would change it right back to something just as girly if not more so. I couldn't help that I was the uke of the relationship. Opening the phone I saw the picture Demy had sent me.

His wild hair was sticking up and there was a wide smile stretching across his face. Under it was a caption, **Miss you babe! : ) **

Chuckling I rolled Roxas over so he was facing me, I held my phone up and he opened his bleary eyes long enough to smile and kiss my cheek as I snapped the photo.

**Miss you to Demy **I wrote and hit send.

Not a minute later my phone chimed and I quickly opened the message of Axel kissing Demy on the cheek. **My new boyfriend! **He had written.

So began the picture war, it lasted about ten minutes before Roxas retired to bed but I had to pee so I headed to the bathroom. Closing the door was my second mistake because after only a minute I heard something rattling against the door. I hurried to the door and tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge. "Roxas?" I called.

There was no answer so I tried again until I heard an answering scream. "Roxas? Roxas what's going on?" I shouted banging my fist against the door.

"No, get away from me! Get away!" Roxas screamed.

Shit what the hell was going on? Hurriedly I grabbed my phone that I had thankfully taken with me and dialed the first number I could think of.

"Hey sexy Zexy, I mean Zexion I heard you have a new boyfriend…" Demyx giggled.

"Demy…" I interjected but he continued on anyway.

"It's ok I forgive you, do you miss me Zexy? Do ya? Do ya?" He continued.

"SHUT UP! DEMYX SHUT UP!" I shouted into the phone I never yelled at Demyx never unless the situation called for it.

"You're on speaker what's the problem?" It was Axel's voice that answered this time.

"I think someone broke into the house." I shouted rattling the door. I pushed and pushed but nothing was happening what was in front of this door? How the hell had Roxas not heard whatever it was?

"Reno hurry it up! Someone broke in and locked Zexion in the bathroom. Have you called Sora or Riku yet?" Axel questioned I knew he was trying to stay calm all our sakes. The question that had been bothering us since we got here had his father finally found us?

There was a scream followed by a thud against the door. "No, let me go! Let go!" Roxas grunted.

Shit what the hell was going on out there?

"Call Riku now tell him what's going on we're still another four hours away! Reno come on faster we have to hurry!" Axel was getting frustrated I could tell.

I hurried up and disconnected, first I called Sora's phone which went straight to voicemail. Shit! Then I called Riku's, on the third ring he finally answered.

"This better be good." He grumbled.

"Where are you?" I asked hopping from one foot to another.

There were more shouts followed what sounded like glass being broken. I started looking through the cabinets in the bathroom in hopes that maybe there was something I could use to open the door with, or knock whatever was out of the way to open it.

"Park with Sora… he's chasing a butterfly. Sor babe you're not going to catch it you might as well give up." Riku called.

"You need to get home now! I think Roxas' dad is here… he's trying to take Roxas back." As soon as the words left my mouth I heard Riku yelling followed by a screaming Sora.

Doors were being slammed as I put them on speaker phone to ram my side up against the door. There was a crash followed by more screaming and I desperately tried to open the door. My phone was already going off again and I transferred the call to 3 –way as both parties demanded that they stay on the phone.

"What's going on?" Axel asked after about the fifth time I had rammed into the door.

"I don't know, I'm still trying to get out!" I cried it was no use. I slumped against the door and prayed to any god that would listen that Roxas would be ok.

I heard feet running, something scraping against the door and then more shouting. I tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge still and then it happened a gun shot, loud enough that both parties on the phone heard.

It was like time had stopped everything seemed to go in slow motion, and when we were thrown back into reality back into our own time we were at a loss for words. Who had been shot? Whose blood was spilling at this very moment?

"Who got shot Zex?" Axel cried.

"I… I don't… I don't know." I whispered.

"TELL ME WHO FUCKING GOT SHOT NOW DAMNIT! MOTHER FUCKER TELL ME!" Axel was screaming on the phone.

"Don't yell at him! He doesn't know!" Demyx shouted back.

Someone's scream broke the silence and I heard a car skid into the driveway, I assumed that was Riku and Sora. Dropping to the ground I waited until I heard whatever had been imprisoning me being moved. I had taken only two steps out of the bathroom before I had to rush back in and puke everything up. What greeted me would haunt me for the rest of my life.

A/N: Ok give me about an hour peeps and I'll have the next chapter up since I did promise you guys 2 chapters in exchange for 3 reviews! I'm almost done writing it then I just need to re-read it one more time and make sure everything is how I want it and it'll be up! So while you're waiting that Review button is looking kinda lonely… you should push it and tell me what ya think!

Xoxo Royal Dragon


	6. You're Healing Me

A/N: Rawr! Royal Dragon here! Has it even been an hour? Do I care? Nope! I have to get up at 5 am tomorrow so I'm done and here it is Chapter 6 since I promised 2 chapters in one day! Enjoy dearies!

Disclaimer: Do I have to put this every chapter? Cause I forgot once again for chapter 5… oh well seriously you should know by now I don't own this... I wish I did!

Chapter 6: You're Healing Me

Roxas POV

Who was that screaming? Was that me? It sounded like me but I wasn't sure all I could see was blood pooling everywhere, whose blood was this? Was it mine? I wanted Axel. Where was he? Why wasn't he here? Whose hands were these wrapping around my arms I didn't want them touching me! I felt sick didn't they get it? That pool of blood… I killed someone. I killed my father, his eyes oh gods his eyes there staring at me make them stop! Stop them someone! I'm screaming so loud but no one's doing anything to help! Why won't you help me Axel? You told me you'd be here! Where are you?

Tears are running down my cheeks but I can't stop them, I can't do anything these eyes… _his _eyes they've frozen me make them stop! Stop them! Make them go away!

"Roxy! Roxy you're ok, you're fine I'm here." Whose voice is that? Is it my Axel? I need him, I need him so bad. It's not its Sora, no and Riku… they can't be here! They can't see what I've done! They'll hate me, I'm a murderer! I killed him, he's dead why can't you see that! Look at him; don't you see all that blood? How can you people miss it? And those eyes damn those eyes make it stop! Make it all stop! I'm losing what little sanity I have left and all I want is Axel… Axel you said you'd be here and you're not! Leave me alone don't touch me!

I'm trying to scrape this stain off, this blood don't you see it? I have to get it off! I have to scrape it off! Don't pin me down, please leave me alone! Sora don't cry, why are you crying? I swore to never hurt you or make you cry and look what I've done! Why are you setting on me? Why can't I move my arms? Please don't! _He's _done this to me before, oh gods there coming back the memories no, no! I'm screaming so loud my voice is hoarse; please don't let him touch me! Please, I'm begging you so why won't you listen? Why are you standing there while he does this to me, do you not care?

My eyes are closed and I'm thrashing trying to get him off of me! Get away, get away, make it stop I swear I'll be good just don't hurt me anymore please! My arms are released and someone's holding me, whose holding me? He's warm and smells like cigarettes and coffee it can't be… is it my Axel has he come back? Opening my eyes I see crimson red hair, my Axel! I'm crying so hard and trying to talk trying to tell him to make those eyes go away. I can still see them even though the body is gone those eyes are haunting me!

I can't even speak, I can't move… why can't I move? Please make it stop make it all stop, make the pain just go away! Sora… Riku they hate me! They hate me! Leave me alone to die in peace why don't you! Those eyes… those eyes… there everywhere can you not see them? They're going to haunt me for the rest of my life those lifeless eyes.

He's going to haunt me forever killing him isn't enough… is that my voice? Why do I sound so hoarse? So broken… am I beyond repair now? Will you throw me out to Axel? After what I've done I wouldn't blame you… please don't forgive me…don't ever forgive me for this. Torment me with it, call me something slap me!

What is this sensation I'm feeling… your kissing my tears away aren't you? I can feel your lips even though my eyes are closed. Why would you do that? Is this what love is like? What _true _love is like?

I'm falling now falling through space and time where nothing makes sense but everything does… now there's mom and she's talking… who is she talking to? Axel… he's here? What is he saying? I have to get closer… I can't my feet feel frozen to the ground… wait did I hear him correctly? Did he just say I was his everything? I'm hearing things… he shouldn't love me he should be hitting me like Father! He should be making sure I will always remember this crime!

But he isn't… why isn't he? Is this what Sora feels like when Riku says those things to him? Sora… I'm sorry Sor I've let you down haven't I? You used to tell me when you were little that you would be extra good so that Father would love me again… would love _us_ again. When did we become so broken? Such broken people… was it after Mother passed away? Did she really kill herself?

Was life that bad that she just wanted to stop breathing, stop trying? What am I thinking I've wanted to do the same thing. The only ones who have kept me here are Riku and Sora… and now Axel. Axel you're so beautiful… how could you love me? I'm just skin and bones still I can barely eat anything without throwing it back up. My body's doing its best to gain weight but it's so hard… the bruises have healed and so have my leg and ribs but the scars… there still there and yet you still love me.

The night before you left for Reno's… when you thought I was asleep I felt you kiss each and every scar. And after every kiss I heard you tell me you loved me, I wanted to cry I was so happy. Can we still be like that even after what I've done? I didn't mean to I swear… he wanted to take me back but I didn't want to go. I love you and Sora and Riku… Demyx and Zexion even Reno who I've only met once you guys are my family. I didn't want to let that go. Was I selfish for not wanting to go back? Besides I've lived my whole life taking care of Sora and making sure he was always happy… he's so fragile.

So was I selfish for not returning to the beatings and rape? Was I selfish because I wanted to stay here and make a life with you… maybe even… maybe even get married? What am I thinking after this you probably don't want to marry me… even if everything heals, even if I gain the weight I'll still be scarred, I'll always be scarred. Can you love that? Even the emotional scars that won't ever fade can you love someone like that? I guess you can, because you keep saying it. You're mumbling it in your sleep… I know this because I've finally woken up and I'm watching you.

You're so peaceful when you sleep do you know that? You have this half smile on your face and you keep repeating over and over, "Angel I love you,", "Roxas I love you." It's like those are the only words you know. That's ok though your healing me with those words… those simple words there healing me. I've let you in as much as I know how and I've given you my whole heart I just ask that you please don't break it or abuse it…. It's yours now everything I am I give it to you mind, body and soul. So please keep saying those words, keep healing me I'll try so very hard to make you happy if you'll just tell me again that you love me.

"Angel… my Roxas… I love you."

Axel's POV

We had broken at least fifty laws to get back to Radiant Garden; Reno's lead foot was on the gas passing everyone he could stopping for not even the school buses. We had outrun at least three cops on our way back home. Zexion had stayed with us on the line the whole time, and the whole time I could hear my Angel screaming bloody murder. Riku and Sora had finally arrived back home but he wasn't allowing anyone to touch him.

It was pure agony and I wanted to hang up the phone but I couldn't, no I _wouldn't _I needed to know how he was doing. More like I was torturing myself because I wasn't there when it happened, when his father had come to the house and tried to take Roxas back. Roxas had fought from the noises Zexion had been hearing through the door and then time just stopped when we all heard the gunshot.

It was quiet for a minute before we heard agonized screams. Tears were streaming down my face when I realized my Angel was indeed alive. Riku and Sora had gotten home first, after successfully prying a dresser there father had shoved up against the door away, they all ran to find Roxas.

"Don't let him scratch his arms, Riku get him hold him down! Sora get away he's not in his right mind right now. He's terrified just back away!" Zexion was shouting orders. The screams got louder and Roxas' voice began to get hoarse from all the screaming.

As soon as I saw the house in sight I breathed a sigh of relief. Reno whipped the car into the driveway and I jumped out dashing inside. When I found Roxas, Riku had him pinned down. The blood was still there but the body wasn't. Sora was rocking himself back and forth in a corner crying and I could only imagine the hell his twin was putting him through with all the emotions. Riku jumped up when he saw me and I rushed to my Angel pulling him in my lap.

Picking him up he swung his legs around my waist and put his arms around my neck. We didn't say anything as I carried him upstairs to our bedroom where I laid him down and climbed in bed beside him. He kept muttering something about eyes before finally drifting off into a restless slumber. Tears made silent tracks down his cheeks as he cried and I kissed each and every one away. I blamed myself for not being there, I should have been there when he needed me but I wasn't. I kept stroking his hair, his cheek, rubbing his ice cold arms.

After about two hours the door finally creaked open, Reno stuck his head in. "How is he?" He asked tip toeing across the room.

"He's still sleeping, but he keeps muttering something about eyes." I responded. Reno made himself comfortable on the floor before reaching over to take one of my free hands.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

I wanted to lie like I always did and say yes but the way he was looking at me, those green eyes as green as mine piercing me. It was like he was just staring into my soul, that stupid bond between us hummed to life and I knew if I lied he'd know. So I settled for the truth.

"No, I'm not alright. I wasn't _there_ for him Reno. Fuck… I should have been there! I should have helped him, I had this bad feeling before we left that we shouldn't go but I _didn't_ fucking listen and… what if Roxas had been shot? I can't live without him Reno… I just can't. Do you know what this is doing to him? It's killing him, its slowly going to eat away at his sanity until there's nothing left…" At that point I just broke down. What if my Angel never came back? What if I never got to see his smile again?

Hear him laugh? I wanted him to be happy always, but this… this wasn't supposed to happen so how did we get through this? How did we move on? At what point in my life had I went from point A and ended up in the next town over? Where the hell was point B supposed to be anyway?

Angrily I wiped the tears that dared to fall. When had my life become so tragic? When had I decided that this boy was my lifeline? That I couldn't live without him because I'd swore to myself I was _not_ going to be one of those people. But before I knew it he'd stuck his claws in and had refused to let me go. And the worst part about it? I didn't care, in fact I was elated. Like Roxas I had built so many walls up, but with one look they all came crashing down and I was left to sweep up the pieces. I didn't want to think about this anymore, didn't really even want to talk about it.

Burying my face in golden blond spikes I fell fast asleep, and I dreamed. I dreamed of a lady with cinnamon brown hair cascading down in wavy locks just below her waist. She was probably about Roxas height maybe an inch or two taller. Her eyes were the same oceanic blue as my Angel's, she looked like Roxas and Sora… there mom maybe? She was wearing a white dress that pooled around her feet, with a deep V neck. She was stunning, there were no other words to describe her beauty she had this aura around her a blue green that surrounded her and when it touched you, it brought you to tears.

"You've been taking care of my Roxas for me." She stated her voice was melodious and I fell to my knees. She cupped my face with her hands her tan skin standing out against my pale complexion. "I wanted to thank you personally, and thank you for finally listening to those dreams. I was wondering what more dramatic measures I would have to take to get you two together." She chuckled.

"Wait… what? You… You're… huh?" I was so lost, _she_ was the one responsible for the dreams I was having?

"Oh yes it was me, why do you look so surprised? I would do anything for my babies. Oh you must be wondering why Sora didn't have these dreams as well hm?" She smiled still cupping my face and brought her lips close to my ears. "Because he listens to his heart unlike some people I know." She giggled pulling back to kiss each of my cheeks which were by now as red as my hair.

"But they've known each other since birth practically we were towns away from each other!" _Good job Ax you finally formed a sentence! _My brain cheered.

"Had you _listened_ to your heart in the first place you would have known were to go. When you were little you used to say all the time how you wished you could move away, how you'd go to Traverse Town…" She paused and waved her hands waiting for me to finish.

Finally my brain which had since turned into mush and was slowly leaking out of my ears finally figured it out. "That's where Roxas… oh shit… I do remember that."

"When you first ran away you ran to Hollow Bastion did you not?" When I nodded she continued on. "From then on the dreams got worse and worse until you moved to Traverse Town. I kept sending you there in your dreams every night, and every morning you wouldn't remember the dream you just knew you had a headache. I was the one who made you long for that place, Roxas needed you and you needed him. Well you both still need each other; please don't hold him killing his father against him."

"No I would never… I love him with all my being! I would do anything for him; I just need to know is he going to be ok? He wouldn't let anyone touch him… I was the only one… Why was I the only one who could touch him?" I whispered.

"Because he trusts you, you're the only one he fully trusts. He was terrified that Sora and Riku would hate him. He'll get better in time just be there for him." She ruffled my hair and smiled before turning to walk away. "I'm afraid my time is up. But I'll see you two later, eventually." And with that she was gone.

There was no mist, no black smoke or anything she was simply there and then gone. I woke up with a start to see oceanic blue eyes staring at me. "Angel," I whispered pulling him close.

"That dream… was it real… you were there with my mom… I saw everything." He sobbed into my chest. "Do you really love me that much? Even after… after I.." He couldn't finish the sentence because I had pressed my lips against his.

"Roxas I meant every word, I love you and only you. Nothing you could say or do is going to come between us or change that. You're my everything, you're the reason I got up every morning out of bed whether I knew that or not at the time. No one has ever meant more to me than you please believe that." I said.

He smiled and snuggled closer bringing our lips back together as an answer. I hadn't even been with my Angel for even a year and I already loved him. Hell the first day I laid eyes on him I knew I loved him. It just seemed so right… it felt so right like my heart had a Roxas shaped hole in it and when I found him it was like that hole was slowly being filled. I wondered if he felt the same way and I was surprised when I actually voiced the question.

"That's how I've always felt… I was so envious of Sora and Riku because they had something I so desperately wanted and I didn't think I'd ever have. But now I do have that and I'm so happy I'm never letting this go." He whispered before pressing his lips back to mine.

I didn't want to ruin the moment I never wanted it to end, he was content for now and he wasn't crying. So I didn't ask any questions, didn't say anything we just laid there that night and held each other occasionally kissing, and always whispering I love you, every chance we got that night one of us was saying it. I could have lost my Angel in that period when I heard the shot it was as if my world had been turned upside down.

I couldn't live without him; there hadn't been enough air to breathe. But when I heard him screaming over the phone it was like the world finally clicked back together piece by piece he was alive and that was all that mattered. His father was dead now, I didn't know why he had come back to get Roxas and I wasn't sure we'd ever really know but Roxas was here now alive and he was with me and I was going to protect him and never let any harm come to him.

That night we lay in our own little world just the two of us, limbs entangled with each other the covers cocooning us and keeping us safe from the nasty world that lay beyond the room. He slept that night with his head on my chest arms wrapped around me, there was no talk of eyes, no tears caressing this beautiful face I cradled in my hands. I fell asleep once again that night with that image forever seared in my brain. My Angel was safe and no harm would ever befall him ever again, not if I had anything to do about it.

A/N: Don't think this is the end! I've still got 1 or 2 more chapters to squeeze out plus in one of the chapters I promised my first ever lemon… yeahhh…. I'm workin on it guys I really am it's not helpful that I keep blushing every time I try to work on it either! After that look for the one shot of drunk Sora cause you guys wanted me to do that which I will work on after this is done. I don't wanna work on to much at once. So yeah I hope you enjoyed Chapter 6 and I'll hopefully see you guys again in Chapter 7! Please review let me know your feedback guys! And seriously thanks for the favorites and reviews you guys are awesome!

Xoxo Royal Dragon


	7. Rings and Black Velvet Boxes

A/N: Rawr! Royal Dragon here! Look guys I'm sorry life has just been bitch slapping the shit out of me lately! I've been working mad hours cause I'm going shopping this weekend with my mom and her friend, trying to finish Kingdom Hearts 1 and then talking to one of my friends whose dealing with some rough shit, plus trying to get ready for the festival in like 3 weeks ugh it's just been rough. So I'm sorry for the absence! The lemon I swear I think I rewrote at least 3 different times… I ended up with another story running through my head and writing a kinky lemon for that one…. But once this one is done I'll post some one shots if I've got time before the festival… any who here's chapter 7!

Disclaimer: If I owned this…. Hehehe the yaoi! But I don't so there. Oh and all rights go to Nsync for the song I used… shut up! Now I'm showing my age! Hahaha I'm not that old!

Chapter 7: Rings and Black Velvet Boxes

**4 Months Later**

Axel's POV

The snow was falling already meaning I had twenty days left until Christmas. It hadn't even been a whole year since I met my Angel but that didn't stop me from the mission I was on. I had it picked out and sized it without his knowledge, the band was simple it was silver with red and blue diamonds encrusted in it. The color of my hair and the color of his eyes, it was what had attracted us to each other in the first place so it was only fitting that these were the colors to go in this ring.

The problem? It was the price and there was no way in hell I was going to get on my knees and grovel to borrow the money from Riku to get the ring on Christmas Eve! So I picked up extra shifts down at the local café I worked at called, Café Gardens. I made pretty good tips there but it still wasn't enough… that was until I talked to Reno. The bar he worked at was hosting some local bands, the only thing was one of his shall we say "good friends" (more like boyfriend!) had two of his members quit. The pay was going to be pretty freaking sweet and would allow me to get the ring in only two weeks' time.

But there was another problem… he needed a Sitar player… and a singer. The only time I ever sang was in the shower. I used to do it all the time until Reno came home early one night and heard me he said I was amazing but I didn't like to be heard by anybody so I stopped singing. But I needed the money… but I didn't want to sing.

Sighing I pulled my feet up on the bench outside of my work and pointedly glared across the street at the jewelry store. The bell atop the door jingled as Demyx strolled out and handed me my hot chocolate. "So are you going to do it or not?" He asked taking a sip of his drink.

"I don't know." I sighed resting my chin on my knees.

"Do you love him?" Demyx questioned wrapping his arms around himself while trying to balance his steaming hot drink.

"Of course I do! More than life itself more than anything in the entire world! If he told me to jump off a cliff I'd do it!" I shouted exasperated turning my glare full force on Demy.

He smiled and held his hands up, "Sorry, sorry but what if he _told_ you to go sing at the bar. _Then_ would you do it?"

"I don't know… maybe…" I sighed taking another sip of my drink before fidgeting around in my pocket. Pulling my cigarettes out I shook one and the lighter out, I lit it up and started my ritual of blowing smoke rings.

"You know Roxas told you to stop that, you don't listen very well." Demyx said holding his hand out for the pack.

I tossed it to him and he dumped one along with the lighter out before lighting one up and blowing smoke rings with me. It was true once Roxas had found out I smoked he had lit all my cigarettes on fire. I tried quitting but when I was extremely stressed I smoked one… or two… or three depending on how stressed I was. And the one time I smoked a whole pack in under an hour… but that was another story.

"Yeah, yeah I know he's not here right now ok? So just let me have my damn cigarette." I took another drag blowing another smoke ring before flicking the ash away. Looking over at Demyx he balanced his drink on his knee with a cigarette in one hand and was rapidly typing away on his phone with the other.

Since we began living in the mansion most of us had pretty much gone back to the old way of life. We decided to enroll back into school but since we were currently off for Christmas break most of us began working. Except for the twins, the houses occupants would hear nothing of those two taking on any sort of job period! They deserved to be took care of for once instead of continuing to take care of others, so in exchange for staying home and going to school Sora began preparing all the meals in the house while Roxas cleaned it.

We had all decided to just split the bills in the house, Riku took care of the house payment his parents sent the money every month, Demyx and Zexion took care of the light bill and since Reno and I worked full time pretty much we just gave Sora and Roxas the money because they liked going grocery shopping more than we did. It was all in all a fair exchange and splitting the grocery bill wasn't too expensive but that meant more money I could have had to pay off Roxas' ring… that was if he even accepted it.

I always grew jittery when I thought about asking him, how would I do it? When would I do it? Would I wait to after Christmas? Before Christmas? I didn't have a fucking clue… and would I do it in front of everyone or just somewhere private with me and him? Sighing I flicked the cigarette butt away when someone cuffed the back of my head.

"Jesus Demy what the fuck… oh… hi Angel." I said meekly giving a tiny wave.

Sora had sat down beside Demyx and both were trying hard not to erupt into a giggling fit. Demyx took a long drag on his cigarette aiming the smoke away from Sora and settling in for the drama.

"I thought you quit." Roxas pouted crossing his arms over his chest.

The way he stuck out his bottom lip it was a crime of pure sexiness and I had to hold myself back from jumping the poor kid. "Down boy!" Demyx called and Sora buried his face in Demyx's shoulder and began to shake he was laughing so hard.

"Shut up!" I cried. I was in trouble… damn it! "I did… kinda… Angel I'm sorry I've been so stressed lately it helps calm me!"

He sighed shaking his head and turned to walk away. Grabbing his wrist I drew him back and pulled him onto my lap tucking his head under my chin. He squirmed and pushed but I wasn't going to let him go.

"Listen… can I talk to you for a second Angel?" Demyx got the hint, pocketed the cigarettes and collected Sora before giving us a tiny wave and heading off cigarette still in his mouth.

"Did I do something wrong?" He sounded like he was about in tears and when I stood up with him and spun him to face me I saw he was trying to wipe the tears away before I noticed them.

"Angel no, you did nothing wrong! I just wanted to run something by you first love." Grabbing his hands in mine I bent down to give him a quick kiss.

Pulling back I looked in his eyes and smiled as reassuringly as I could, "You see one of Reno's friends down at the bar lost two of his band members… Demyx is going to be playing the Sitar and they've asked if I would sing. I'd get off at the café and go straight there to help set up and preform meaning I won't be home until around one or two in the morning…" I trailed off.

He looked at me confusingly for a second before answering, "So… umm I don't quiet follow you." He admitted sheepishly.

"The pay is going to be freaking sweet and I could really use the money… would you mind if I accepted? I completely understand if you'd rather I didn't!" I hurried on, "Because I know you sleep with Sora and Riku or Demyx and Zexion when I'm out and… I'm sorry it was stupid just forget it."

"No I will not forget it! Axel you don't have to ask me, it's your life you do what you want with it. I don't mind at all really, it sounds fun you should totally accept it!" He sounded so sure so confident but one look in his eyes and I saw every insecurity he was trying so desperately to hide.

Bending down I was face to face with my Angel, cupping his face I brought him close and kissed him as passionately and lovingly as I could. His arms wrapped around my neck and he moaned when I shyly stuck my tongue out to trace the seam of his lips which he parted.

I made sure to memorize every inch and crevice of that warm cavern and pulled him so close there was no space in between us. My hands trailed along his sides dipping in his shirt to run up the smooth creamy plane of skin along his stomach and sides. Without even really thinking about the fact that we were in public… oh who am I kidding I didn't give a shit I ran over a perk little nub causing him to moan loudly.

I was going to pick him up bridal style and carry him home to finish what we were about to start but someone clearing there throat behind us caused us to jump back.

"Seriously I'm not afraid to chop your balls off in the middle of public, stop molesting Roxas!" Riku growled trying hard to escape the confines of Demyx.

"He wasn't molesting me! Riku… ugh whatever!" He stormed off grabbing his twins hand on the way and dragging him with him. Riku sighed and glared at me before Demyx dropped him and he trailed after the twins.

"So… I'm guessing everything went ok by the way you were groping each other." Demyx laughed.

"Yeah I guess everything went ok. He just seemed so insecure about it all, he said he was totally fine but when I looked at him it was like he was scared… what does he have to be afraid of? His father is dead! He's got his whole family back together everything's going great! What's he afraid of?" I questioned dropping back into the bench I had been seated at earlier.

Demyx cocked his eyebrow at me and muttered something under his breath before taking a seat next to me. Leaning over I dropped my head on his shoulder and he reached up to pat it running his fingers gently through my spikes.

"You Ax… He's afraid of losing you. Zexion was the same way when we first started to date. He only told me what really happened and he only did that because he was so desperate for help. Zexion was like Roxas at one point except both his parents are still alive, they abused him mentally, verbally and physically never sexually although he was afraid it would one day escalate to that. They called him a mistake, said they wished they'd never had him. His mom used to tell him she should have aborted him when she had the chance.

"His parents were on some serious shit though, but he did everything he could to try to please them. But it didn't work nothing ever did… a week after you guys took me in the day I met Zexy I was just coming home from school I hadn't meant to go in the bar, I was just curious it was like my heart was dragging me and so I went in. It wasn't busy I mean it was just after school, but I sat on one of the bar stools and waited. I sat there for probably three hours before I finally figured out the reason I was there because in walked Zexion.

"He was so fragile already you could tell just by looking at him. He huddled in on himself and didn't say anything to anyone. It took me another two hours to convince him to talk to me, after I pretty much gave away everything but my social security and credit card number and even then he just said one word. Zexion, his name it was so beautiful coming from his lips that I talked and talked hoping he would speak again even if it was just to tell me to shut the hell up! I didn't care I wanted to hear his voice, and then without even thinking I just asked him to come home with me. He said no naturally but I felt like I should persist and I did until he finally said yes. He told me a month later had I not insisted he come home with me he would have been dead, he already had the gun in his pocket he was on his way to go kill himself, said he couldn't see a reason to live any more when nobody loved him. So from that day forward I made sure to love him as much as I could, our first year was rough. Everything set him off, he would hit me, punch and claw at me until my arms were bleeding and then he would just break down and apologize.

"He was so broken Ax, so hurt he would call me mean things and say he didn't love me. When he said that all I could do was cry. But I knew if I held on I could break through that, I could get to the Zexion that he used to be. So I did, every time he screamed that he was leaving me and that he hated me I told him I'd only follow him and I loved him. Every time he hit me or punched or clawed me I'd take it, then I'd tell him that I forgave him and still loved him and finally after a year it got to him. It finally hit home that he could do pretty much anything and I'd still be there. He never cheated on me for that I was thankful although I thought he would considering the life he lived but he didn't. Just like you I wasn't a virgin the first time we made love but he was. It was amazing it was like the next day he was the Zexion I was trying so hard to bring out. He not only knew I was never going to leave him but he _believed _it. Ever since he's never questioned it, never hit me, or said he didn't love me. Just be patient Ax show him that no matter what you're not leaving and he'll start to believe it to. Right now even though his father is dead and he has this whole big family your still part of the unknown to him, he's afraid that if he doesn't say you should go sing with us then he'll lose you.

"Everyone knows that you wouldn't but that doesn't matter because _he_ doesn't know. Go show him Ax, show him that you'll never leave him it'll take some time but I know you can do it. Because in the end it's worth it." He kissed me on the cheek and got up before dumping his cup, pulling another cigarette out and lighting it up. With that he was gone, to who knows where I could only assume to where Zexion was.

But he was right, I could tell him all I wanted that I'd never leave him, or betray but how did I show him? Looking at my phone I saw my shift started in twenty minutes, the gig didn't start for another two days. Walking in I walked up to the counter where the store manager Leon was. He had long brown hair and a black apron over his white shirt with a pair of black jeans.

"Take the day off Axel, Demyx talked to me about an hour ago said something about Roxas. Anyway go on, I've already got you covered." He said.

An _hour_ ago? Demyx had known this would happen… well if Roxas was anything like Zexion then I assumed of course he would know. Nodding I took off and hurried home as fast as I could considering we were only a block away. I ran in the door but no one was there _usually_ Sora was there at least making dinner… where was everyone?

Toeing my shoes off I looked around and saw rose petals on the ground and decided to follow them. They led upstairs into our bedroom but I saw nothing there upon entering. A door creaked open and I saw Roxas in one of my old green shirts emerging from the bathroom. His hair was damp and was hanging just below his shoulders; my shirt being a bit large for him and came down right above his knees. He walked over swaying his hips and I tried to keep back a moan, damn this kid was making it hard to resist.

He stepped on his tip toes and brought me down for a long and sensual kiss, "How was work?" he asked huskily after we finally broke apart for air.

"I… uh… I kinda got the day off." I said mesmerized as I watched those hips sway into our bedroom. He climbed on the bed and lay down letting the shirt ride up just a little, enough that I could see that there was nothing on underneath. "Shit… Angel…" I groaned. It was taking all my willpower not to jump the poor kid.

"Come over here and sit down, I'll massage your neck and back." He said letting his hands travel down to tug the shirt up higher just a little more.

"Hng… Yeah… that sounds good." I gulped and walked over practically falling on the bed my knees were weak and I kept chanting not to take him, what if he was testing me… oh shit I hoped he wasn't because if he was I was going to need an extremely cold shower afterwards.

He put his hands on my shoulders and started massaging, it was innocent at first but then it grew heated when I felt his arousal touching my back and he began planting kisses on my neck, which grew into him nibbling on my earlobe until I just couldn't take it anymore.

"Angel, fuck if you don't stop I'm not going to be responsible for what I do." I moaned.

"Then I won't stop." He said seductively. That was it; all of my resolve of waiting was thrown out the window. I turned around lightning fast and pinned him to the bed taking his lips in mine until they were swollen and bruised. I let my hands travel up my old tee slowly rubbing up his inner thighs, he let out a breathy moan every time I got close to his cock but I wasn't going to touch it not yet anyway. I traveled further up until I felt two little perk nubs and ran my hands over them before rolling them between my fingers.

"Oh… Axel… please touch me." Roxas moaned.

"Touch you where love?" I asked leaving his nipples and going back down to rubbing his inner thighs again.

"You know… oh Axel _please!_" He begged bucking his hips.

I chuckled and ran a finger over his arousal, he moaned at the brief contact and began bucking his hips wildly again. I held his hips down and pulled the shirt up so I could get a good look, he blushed and I kissed him gently before taking his aching cock in my hands and lightly pumping it. His moans filled the house, he tried bracing himself up on his elbows but he fell back down onto the pillows. His breathing was ragged and I glided my fingers over his slit wetting them in the pre cum. "Axel don't stop! Oh don't stop!" He cried.

I pulled my hand away and he whimpered at the loss of contact. "Not yet Angel," I whispered pressing my lips back against his in another heated kiss. His hands ghosted up my shirt feeling the muscles that lay under. His hands reached my nipples and I moaned when he started to pay extra special attention to them rolling them between his fingers.

Pulling his hands back he grabbed the collar of my shirt, "This special to you in anyway?" He asked nipping at my neck.

"No why?" I asked as he ripped the shirt off buttons flying everywhere.

"Oh no reason." He whispered before sucking on a particularly sensitive spot. Shit this kid was bold! Axel like!

Still lost in my thoughts I hadn't noticed him flipping us over so that he straddled my waist the tee shirt coming back down to pool around him. Oh shit he was going to be the _death_ of me I just knew it! Shimmying down he got off the bed and attacked my pants, he unbuckled it lightning fast before tackling the button and just completely ripping them off from there.

It was a damn good thing I had decided to wear boxers today or else I'd be completely nude and that was not going to happen, until I ripped that fucking shirt off my love so I could properly screw him senseless…. Ok so that was how I thought it would happen what _really_ happened was something completely different. Still taking charge Roxas crushed his lips back to mine and began grinding our arousals together.

Trying to take some of the power back I thrust my tongue in his mouth exploring the warm cavern while I let my hands travel downwards to lightly play with his sensitive head. I thought I had him when he pulled back from the kiss panting and moaning until he grabbed both my wrists and pinned them above my head. Ok if he was going to take handcuffs out I was going to be extremely surprised! But he didn't…. not that I would have minded…. I squashed that thought I was the seme not the uke!

Still pinning my wrists down with one hand I heard the dresser drawer open and watched as Angel fiddled around with something. He quickly pulled whatever it was out and hid it from my line of vision before going back in for another kiss. Slowly he eased down until he let go of my pinned wrists, shrugging the shirt off he threw it somewhere in the corner where all the other discarded clothes lay before slowly peeling my boxers off. I arched up some to help him and my cock sprang out standing tall and proud.

He looked at me for a moment and smiled so sweetly before taking my cock in his warm mouth. I almost came right then, the usually quiet and timid Roxas was a fucking animal in the bedroom! But that's what they say the quiet ones are usually the freaks. Swirling his tongue I let out a groan, what he couldn't fit in his mouth he used his other hand to slowly pump while bobbing his head.

I fisted honey blond spikes and tried hard not to start bucking my hips lest I choke him. I used his spikes to control the pace we were going at and he let out a chuckle sending vibrations causing me to moan even louder and buck my hips. He choked a little before quickening the pace, "Angel… nnngg oh gods Angel…" That was the only warning I could give before I climaxed arching my back off the bed and calling his name out.

Sucking me dry he pulled up and licked his lips before crawling towards me and kissing me slowly. Reaching between us I grabbed his cock and began to pump him slowly, he moaned his knees buckling and arms giving out. I rolled him on his back and continued the rhythm I had set flicking his nipples with my tongue.

"Ax… oh gods… please, _please_!" His hands were curled in my hair and he was yanking it forcefully down trying to get me to suck him off like he had me. But I liked playing with him I wanted to hear him say what he wanted, "What is it Angel… what do you want?" I asked setting a faster pace.

He arched his back his yanking becoming more insistent. "Down… please… _down!_" He cried already bucking his hips.

Complying I eased my way down and flicked the sensitive head with my tongue. He moaned and tried to buck his hips again but I pinned him down. He was panting and a light sheen of sweat covered his glorious body. Before he could even say another word I deep throated him, he screamed in ecstasy arching his back higher off the bed.

Reaching under to cup his heavy balls I found a little tube he had been trying to conceal from me earlier. It was lube… I wasn't sure when or how he had gotten it but quickly I uncapped it pouring a generous amount on my fingers before snapping it shut and dropping it to the floor.

Bobbing my head up and down he spread his legs farther apart and I quickly inserted one finger in his puckering entrance. He squirmed and I slowly pumped it in and out before adding a second making scissoring motions to stretch him farther. He was already so far gone by the time I put the third in; I continued to bob my head while I hunted for that special spot to make him see stars. Finally I came across the bundle of nerves, he cried out again and by the third time I hit his prostate he climaxed without warning gripping my hair and forcing my head down so that I swallowed every last drop which I had planned to do anyway.

He hit the bed with a thump and I pulled slowly back kissing his inner thighs and making my way up his body. "I'm sorry." He panted there were tears in his eyes and I felt terrible.

"Didn't… mean to make… you swallow, tried to warn you but I couldn't." He whispered.

"Angel, I've wanted to do that and more since I first laid eyes on you. Never be sorry for that, I love you. Besides," I whispered seductively nibbling on his ear "You taste really good." He blushed a deep red.

He struggled to pull himself up his eyes were still clouded in that lustful haze as he whispered, "Want… to make… you feel… so good." As he was saying this I had taken his softening cock and was slowly pumping it till it was fully erect again.

"You know what will make me feel really good?" I asked pushing him back down and lining myself up with his entrance.

"What?" He was panting already and squirming under the weight of my body as I gently pushed my cock in.

"Scream my name when you cum." I whispered against his ear before thrusting in all the way to the hilt.

He screamed in pain and tears poured down his face, leaning over him I kissed them away and nuzzled his neck until he signified he was ready by rolling his hips and moaning. "Hard… please want it hard! Fast!" He cried as I gently thrust in and out of him the first few moments.

Without a warning I slammed myself back into the hilt and he screamed out in pleasure his tongue lolling out of his mouth. "Gods faster! Axel harder! Need you to fuck me!" He screamed. Angel never cursed… but I liked it!

I pushed myself deeper inside going faster and faster, he panted and moaned my name like a fucking prayer and sweet gods above I was already at my limit! Anymore of this and I was going to blow way before I had really started the fun.

"You're so fucking tight! Angel, Roxas! Gods I love you!" I cried reaching in between to grab his already hard cock. I pumped it in time with our thrusts, his ass clenched around my cock and I released inside of him, I kept pumping him and soon he came as well screaming my name.

"Axel! Shit Axel I love you!" He had sometime during this arched his back exposing his beautiful pale neck and as we rode those powerful orgasms out together I clamped down on his neck and sucked making as many hickeys as I could. Everyone who saw him would know he was mine, all mine!

I pulled him close, "I love you Angel only you no one else! I'll quit that job at the café if I have to I won't accept the singing job at the bar if that'll convince you… just please Angel I need you to trust me that you're the only one for me! The only one there will never be anyone else! Please understand that, please trust me. I only want you in my life ok?" I could already feel the tears running down my face and in that moment I didn't care because I wanted him to know that I loved only him.

"Axel please don't cry over me, I love you to so very much. I'm just scared that you'll find… that… I'm scared you'll see someone else at the bar! That you'll figure out that I'm too much trouble and just dump me! I can't live without you Ax! I can't…" I kissed him hard I didn't need to hear another word to know how he was going to finish that sentence.

"You'll never have to live without me, because I'm not going anywhere. I love you Angel… The money is going towards your Christmas present by the way… and if you're really good I just might give it to you the day I get it." I kissed the tip of his nose.

He giggled and swatted me away. "I know just give me some time ok? Um… can I come to the bar and hear you?" He asked ducking his head.

"Angel," I titled his chin up and kissed him deeply. "Hell you can come every night if you want! I'd freaking love that!" We kissed again which turned into basically a whole night of love making even with Sora and Riku banging on their walls to tell us to keep it down we didn't listen we just kept going at it.

Two days passed in a flash and after getting off at the café I went straight to the bar. It took us about thirty minutes to set up and when we went out on stage to play I scanned the small bar until I found blond spikes.

I sat down on one of the stools and took the mic in my hand as Reno's friend Rude strummed the first cords of the guitar. It was a song I recognized and when the time came I pulled the mic close and started to sing my eyes locking with my Angel's.

When the visions around you,  
Bring tears to your eyes  
And all that surround you,  
Are secrets and lies  
I'll be your strength,  
I'll give you hope,  
Keeping your faith when it's gone  
The one you should call,  
Was standing here all along

He was the only one I saw, everyone else seemed to melt away it was just me and my Angel as I sang just to him.

And I will take  
You in my arms  
And hold you right where you belong  
Till the day my life is through  
This I promise you  
This I promise you

His lips moved along with mine, he knew the words to and I was pleasantly surprised but I was extremely happy. Once the song ended the crowd cheered but I didn't see them or hear them it was all Roxas he was the only one I saw as I made my way down the small circular stage.

I opened my arms up and he ran into them and I twirled him around kissing him, he came to see me on my first night I was so elated so happy. He smelled like strawberries one of my favorite shampoos, I loved when he used it he always smelled so delicious.

Nuzzling his neck I planted kisses on every surface I could find. I played for the next week making enough money to pay for the ring. I pocketed the black velvet box; I still had two days before Christmas.

A/N: The lemon suuuuucks I know! I'm sorry! First one guys be nice! Constructive criticism is fucking welcomed! I'm sorry if it seems rushed towards the end I was trying to get this out as quickly as I could… ummm probably one more chapter or two I don't know depending on how my brain decides to operate anyway reviews are always welcomed and loved and they generally make my mood pretty fucking happy and I feel like strangling less people! Woooo! Ok goodnight I'm going to bed I have to get up early for work!


	8. Marry Me

**A/N: Rawr! Royal Dragon here! I'm sorry guys! I had to work on my festival these past few weeks which is thankfully over but I'm fixing to go to another one pretty soon. Life just kinda got in the way soooo yeah if it makes you feel any better I went like two weeks after beating Kingdom Hearts without getting to play before I finally got to start Chain of Memories… its ok I just skipped and went straight to 2 haha! Ok please read the last Authors Note at the end of the chapter I got some updates so alright go on read! **

**Disclaimer: *Sobbing* Quit reminding me I don't own this!**

I always knew when I was alone, always knew what time it was that Axel got up every night to go to the bathroom. I could feel the bed dip when he returned and his warm arms wrapping themselves around my waist pulling me close to his chest, our legs intertwining with each other. So at some odd time in the morning when I felt Axel stir and never return to bed I became extremely worried. Maybe he had finally wised up and left… no I couldn't think those kinds of things, I was trying to get better and with Zexion talking to me I felt as if I was getting better.

This family as dysfunctional as it could be at times was something I had grown to love. Just yesterday night we had all went out to go get a Christmas tree. It was mine and Sora's _first_ one so we got the final say and we picked a beautiful tree that was both tall and full. It smelled wonderful as we loaded it up in Reno's truck to take it home. We placed it in the living room beside the fireplace, soon the decorations Riku had bought us were being put up the lights were being strung and when we were done and we stepped back, it was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen… well besides Axel that is!

Green, blue, yellow and red lights with silver tinsel and little red and green balls hung from the tree with frosted candy ornaments and real candy canes that Sora kept stealing and eating. Riku had bought at least fifty we were currently down to one… Sora liked candy a little too much.

Setting up I stretched and yawned and found a little note with my name on it. Beside it on Axel's pillow was a single red rose. Picking the note up I unfolded it and began to read.

_Angel, _

_ Good morning I hope you slept wonderfully! I love you so much I hope you know that! I'm off to get your Christmas present so if you wake up before I get back don't worry just go back to sleep and I'll be back before you know it! I love you so very much Angel you make me so happy words can't even describe how much I truly love and adore you. I'll see you soon! _

_ Love, Axel_

Axel was so sweet; he was always doting on me. Pulling me close and stealing kisses pushing us into empty classrooms for a quick make out session before class started. He always met me at the end of my classes and he would grab my hand in his big warm ones and swing them back and forth as we trudged down the crowded hallway.

Folding the note neatly back up I placed it on my beside table where I kept the other notes and drawings Axel had given me. Quickly I went and showered pulling on an old blue sweater I had stolen from Axel. I loved wearing his clothes they always smelled like cigarettes and woods it was a smell I was growing very accustomed to.

Downstairs I was met with Reno scarfing down pancakes I assumed Sora had made sometime earlier this morning.

"Where is everyone?" I questioned grabbing a few of the leftovers for myself.

"Sora and Riku are out shopping, I assume Demy and Zexy are still in bed and as for Axel well you probably already read the note so that just leaves us…. Hey what are your plans for the day?" Reno asked leaning over to grab a carton of orange juice setting out.

I watched as he began chugging the entire thing, it was very funny to watch actually. In truth I didn't have anything planned for today except to go Christmas shopping as it was only two days away.

"I'll probably end up doing my Christmas shopping. How about you?" I smiled and hurriedly dug into my pancakes. Slowly but surely I was gaining weight I was finally over a hundred pounds! I was currently at one hundred and nine pounds Axel was so proud of me and I was happy for myself.

"May I come with you? I haven't done shit towards shopping yet… I've been working long hours." Reno admitted sheepishly.

An hour later we were off to go Christmas shopping. I learned a lot about Reno, he was such a nice person and I found out he had a crush on Rude the one who had helped Axel and Demyx get the gig at the bar. He talked little of himself and instead asked me questions about my life.

"You know Ax was in a dark place before you came along Roxas. I'm so glad you guys found each other when you did. He cares so much about you, every time he looks at you or someone says your name he just lights up. He probably says this all the time to you but you're his whole world. He loves you so much." He sighed dreamily. "I wish I could find a love like that."

"You will Reno don't worry. Hey I bet you and Rude will be together before you know it." I smiled as we turned into a strip mall to begin our Christmas present hunt.

"You're so sweet Roxas I can see why Axel fell for you." He smiled parked the truck and headed around to open the door for me. Hopping out we went into the many different stores both of us buying Sora aprons because I was constantly washing the only one he had.

Reno's said 'Kiss the Cook' while I got mine embroidered with his name on it in rainbow letters. We got Zexion the books he'd been drooling after for the past three weeks, Demyx new strings for his Sitar since he was constantly breaking them because he played it so much. Riku was a harder one since he didn't like people getting him gifts. Because as he always said he had everything he'd ever need and then he'd proceed to make out with my brother.

Finally after much debate we settled on band tickets for he and Sora for one of their favorite bands Breaking Benjamin.

After that was done we only had Axel left and I was at a total loss! Parking the truck in one of the few open spaces we hopped out and headed towards one of the strip malls. There was a weapons store ahead that I wanted to check out for Axel's gift and a music store two stores down that Reno wanted to go to. So far we had stayed together but I was hoping that I could finally break away and go into a store by myself for once.

I loved Axel but sometimes I wanted to be able to walk into a store by _myself_ without him worrying every five minutes if I was dead or alive. Tentatively I looked over before finally summoning the courage to ask, "Is it ok if I go into the weapons store by myself? I mean you'll only be two stores down."

Reno smiled and ruffled my hair, "If Axel asks we went into the store together, he trusts you Roxas don't think he doesn't he's just afraid to lose you." After making sure I had my phone on me that Riku had gotten me we headed our separate ways with plans to meet back in thirty minutes at Reno's truck.

The weapons were beautiful! There were swords of every kind some plain others more glamorous with jewels encrusted in the hilt. But there was one thing that interested me the most; it was among the daggers and knives hanging on the wall. They were silver Chakrams each point razor sharp but the middle was a crimson red color branching out to form the circle. They were beautiful and I knew I had to have them.

Quickly I found the clerk and had him bring them down. With my purchase made I was twenty minutes early so I loaded the gift in the front seat of the truck. We'd move it to the back when we met up again; with twenty minutes to spare I headed back towards another shop that had caught my eye with its bright green letters.

I never made it there because someone hit me on the back of the head and everything went black after that. When I came to I was lying strapped to a mattress that smelled like piss and fire. There were at least three guys looking at me all of them had sadistic grins on their faces.

**Axel's POV**

Installing a GPS on your boyfriend's phone isn't crazy… I was just making sure…. Ok yeah it was crazy! So sue me I was worried about him! I was so used to him depending on me that when he had finally gained some independence I didn't know how to do deal with it.

It was a good thing I _had _to, I had just pocketed the ring when my phone began to go off.

"Yo what's up?" I answered.

"Axel I don't know where Roxas is? I'm so sorry this is my entire fault! I feel terrible! He was only two shops down I swear!" Reno shouted.

"Wait what's going on? Reno what happened? Where's Roxas?!" I cried.

Reno gave me directions to find him and I jumped in my car and sped over calling Demyx and Zexion on the way. They met up with us shortly after and Reno briefed us on what happened.

"Where could he have gotten to?" Demyx asked tapping his chin.

"Could someone have stolen him? Axel use that GPS you put on Roxas phone maybe that'll tell us where he is." Zexion said as I hurriedly fumbled for the phone.

"H- how did y- you know that I had a GPS installed?" I stammered quickly activating it and trying to pin point the location.

"Because I was there when we got it installed remember? I got one on Demyx's phone to." He smiled and rocked back on the balls of feet.

Demyx just stared open mouthed trying to form a coherent sentence.

"Ok looks like he's only about two blocks from here…. Not sure where maybe in an alley somewhere? Anyway come on let's go!" We took off running as fast as our feet would carry us. The whole time I was praying that he was safe and unharmed; I didn't know what I'd do if someone hurt him or gods forbid rape him.

I couldn't put the blame on him though or Reno for that matter, this was my fault he wanted freedom without me breathing down his back every five seconds. I was just so scared and insecure that he wouldn't return home that I had went and put a GPS on his phone. This was the first time I had ever used it though so I was glad to see it was in working order. I just wanted my Roxas safe and all the fights we'd have always seemed to return back to this subject. I just loved him so much… rounding the corner we were indeed led into an old abandoned alley way.

Demyx was the first one to find the door towards the very back. It was decaying and smelled like piss and dead bodies. There was fresh blood on the thresh hold and the GPS was going wild, so he was here… but the question remained was that Roxas blood?

I shouldn't have ran in head first that was stupid but I had to make sure he was ok. I had to save him at all costs! The lights were dim and it looked like an old run down house but in the middle of the alley? There were razors and pipes everywhere so I was guessing this was a fucking crack house of some sort…. Shit.

The room was completely bare beyond the small couch and blankets on the ground set up. Reno came in behind me; Zexion who was sticking close to Demyx closed the door as silently as he could. Voices could be heard bouncing from the walls but it was so fucking dark now with the door closed I couldn't be sure where they were coming from.

One in particular a small whimper tugged at my heart strings which was then followed by the most agonized scream I had ever heard. I would know that voice anywhere… Roxas what the hell were they doing to my Angel?

"No… NOOOO AXEL SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP ME!" He screamed. Taking off I left the others to blindly find their way as I ran into every wall imaginable. There were no lamps or lighters and damn it if Roxas would still let me smoke I'd have mine on me and he'd be much easier to find.

But no! So here I was running as fast as I could down a hallway listening to my Angel scream in pure agony. There were several doors going along the long hallway and it wasn't until I came to the last one did I see a small amount of light coming from the bottom of the door.

I didn't even wait one more scream and I had kicked it down and was punching the first guy I saw out. He hit the ground with a thud, the second one was skinny he didn't have any ounce of muscle on him so when I punched him square in the gut he fell to the ground vomiting.

With those down I didn't see the third one but I did feel him run a knife through my shoulder. I couldn't even feel the pain there was so much adrenaline pumping through my veins. I turned around just in time for him to cut my side up quite nicely.

"Nice try put down the knife and let's see how well you fight then." I smiled and cracked my knuckles.

Reno burst through the door next with Demyx and Zexion bringing up the rear. I didn't pay much attention as Zexion was busy shouting orders. Angel was screaming and crying and I wanted to go hold him and tell him everything would be fine but I had to deal with this fucker first.

There was fear in his brown eyes clearly he'd never stabbed someone before, he ran at me with the knife held in both hands like a lifeline. As he neared me I did a round house kick to his face and he dropped to the ground the knife clattering at my feet. Picking it up I ran over to Angel and cut the ropes off. He threw his arms around me and pulled me close crying.

"I'm s-s-so… sor- sorry!" He wailed his nails digging into my back.

Pulling him in my lap I cradled him close and gently inspected him. There were small cuts on his face and his wrists and ankles looked burned from him struggling to get free. His clothes were tattered and I recognized the fabric to be one of my old sweaters. All in all he was unharmed but pretty much naked.

Zexion called the police and Reno ran out to go get his truck saying he had spare clothes in the back. Demyx sat close beside us trying hard to clear the air of the thick tension while giving us some privacy and not looking at Roxas naked body. He was still so shy about it even with me and he buried his face in the crook of my neck and shook while I just continued to rock him and softly sing to him.

"I'm so… so sorry Axel. This is my entire fault!" He whimpered clinging onto me tighter.

"It's not your fault Angel, everything will be ok. They didn't touch you anywhere did they?" I asked hoping he would know what I was trying to refer to. He was still so sensitive to even the word, his nightmares had finally gone away which was a good sign but I was afraid this would affect all the progress he had made.

"No they were going to but you saved me before they did anything." He whispered.

Not saying anything I just continued to rock him, Reno showed up a few minutes later with spare clothes. Helping Roxas dress we heard the wails of the sirens and what sounded like elephants escaping from the zoo as the door was burst down and police officers ran in.

I was taken to the hospital but I didn't really see the need until I remembered oh yeah I _had_ been stabbed hadn't I? They stitched my shoulder up and wrapped it tight telling me not to move it to much lest I pull the stitches out. Then they tackled my side stitching up it and wrapping that up as well. I think Angel was more concerned about the needle going in my skin than I was. He was as white as a sheet but he forced himself to stay in the room to hold my hand and make sure I was ok. Like I said I think it was the adrenaline still in my veins because I didn't even feel the needle or I just had that high of a threshold for pain.

After the needle finally left my arm and they were starting to bandage it Angel excused himself to go and vomit. When they were done I hurried to the bathroom and rubbed Angel's back. "I'm so sorry! I can't even stay with you because watching that made me sick… I'm so weak. I'm sorry Axel…" I pressed my lips against his wrapping my good arm around his shoulder to pull him close.

"We'll go home and talk about this ok Angel? Everything's fine I'm not mad." Standing up I pulled Angel up and we began the walk back to the room so I could get discharged.

The guys that had kidnapped Roxas were arrested and he was asked questions before he could leave. Reno brought the discharge papers and I quickly signed them. I was ready to get out of here.

Demyx ended up having to drive us home where Riku and Sora met us at the door. Riku helped us in and Sora just cried holding onto his twin tightly. "What happened to you guys? One minute we're gone shopping and the next we get home and the police are calling us!"

We told them the story and Sora squeezed Roxas ever tighter. "I'm fine Sora really… Axel's the one who took a knife in the shoulder and side for me." He explained going over to crawl in my lap.

He nuzzled my neck and kissed me. He gently placed his head in my lap and I soothed him by running my fingers through his hair. With Sora finally calm he went off to start dinner while Riku went to help. Everyone else crowded around the TV and Roxas tugged on my good arm leading me up the stairs and into our bedroom.

Closing the door behind us we went to the bed and crawled on, Angel pulled some of the pillows up around the headboard so I could set up.

"Axel I'm so sorry this is all my fault." He whispered laying his head back in my lap.

"Angel it's not anyone's fault. Please stop blaming yourself what happened today was like a freak accident. You've wanted independence and I've been so stupid for not giving it to you. If anything this is my fault. I love you so much Angel!" I cried letting silent tears make their way down my face.

Angel looked up then as I tried to wipe the tears away. I didn't cry often I wasn't one to show any type of weakness. "Ax what's wrong? Don't cry its ok. Shh it's ok, I'm here now." He whispered rubbing my back soothingly. It was one of the few times our roles had been reversed, where Angel was soothing me.

"I just worry about you so much. If they would have touched you I would have killed them… I wouldn't have stopped until they were all dead. Angel I'm sorry I promise I'll do better ok my love?"

He pressed his forehead against mine and smiled, "Axel I'm glad you worry about me just don't smother me ok that's all I ask. I'm surprised you didn't kill them." He pressed his lips shyly against mine and stuck his tongue out tracing the seam of my closed lips.

Parting them I allowed him to have his way and he gasped his hands reaching up my shirt to trace the lines of muscle.

"Hmm… I should have but I was more worried about you." I responded pulling back long enough to wriggle out of my shirt.

His lips went back to mine and then to my neck where he bit and nipped continuing down until that hot mouth was toying with my nipples. Damn he was good those lips traveled back up until they were attached to mine again.

He leaned against my side and I cried out in pain, "Axel I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! Oh no… oh no! I'm sorry!" He huddled up at the edge of the bed his hands waving wildly.

"Angel it's ok! Everything's ok, come here… Angel… Roxas please come here." I cooed until he was back at my side again. "It's ok just be careful ok love?"

He nodded and I leaned as close as I could pressing my lips back against his. After a few minutes of coaxing I finally got him out of his shirt. Every time we did this it was always like the first time all over again. Quickly he helped me shed my pants and boxers, I wished I could do more but at the moment but I couldn't.

Once his pants and boxers were shed he crawled forward and sat down his cheeks suddenly heated up to a vibrant red and his eyes averted mine.

"You're so cute when your embarrassed what's wrong?" I questioned reaching out to lift his chin up to look at me.

"Um… since you're… injured how… I can't say it!" He squeaked ducking his head again.

"You're wondering how we're going to have sex?" I asked reaching out my good arm and trying to coax him back. He nodded quickly still not looking at me. "I do have one good arm Angel, we'll make it work." I whispered.

Roxas turned around quickly that perfect ass facing me. Without looking at me he spread his cheeks and stuck one finger in his entrance. It was one of the hottest things I'd ever seen. He slowly began to pump it in and out whimpering until he stuck the second one in. He groaned loudly and I reached my hand out to pump my own erection just as the third finger was stuck in.

Sweat was covering his lithe body as he pumped those fingers in and out searching and hunting for that one special spot. I was already so close by the time I had to tell him to stop, "Come here Angel hurry I need to be inside of you!"

Seductively he straddled me and with one swift movement impaled himself on my aching erection causing both of us to cry out in pleasure. His arms wound around my neck as I rocked my hips being careful of my wounds. My good arm wrapped around his thin hips and gripped them tightly to the point of bruising as he lifted himself up and slammed himself back down.

"Axel! Oh Axel!" He screamed his head lolling back.

I was pretty sure the whole house knew what we were doing up here but I didn't give a flying fuck. I bucked my hips just as he came slamming back down nailing his prostate. He screamed again letting curses fly from those beautiful lips.

Being inside Roxas was so amazing his ass was so tight and warm clenching just right around my cock making me scream his name. "Roxas!"

Together we created a rhythm only we could follow. One arm unwound around my neck as he reached between us to pump his cock. I sucked and nipped at his neck and shoulder creating hickeys, our lips met in a clash of teeth and tongue. He moaned loudly as he slammed back down again. Pulling away he went back to crying out my name. "Axel I'm nngg oh gods Ax I'm so close!" He screamed.

Yep the whole house was sure to know what activities we were up to now. I bucked again hard just as he came slamming down. I couldn't control myself anymore, throwing him on his back I hovered over him my arms spread apart over his head and slammed myself into him.

The only sounds that could be heard were skin slapping on skin and Roxas screaming for me to pound into him harder. "Harder Axel! Fuck yes right there! Oh gods don't stop right there!"

I did obeying every command he screamed, I thrust in harder and harder his eyes rolled in the back of his head and he let out one final cry as cum spurted out coating our chests. His ass clenched just right and I came next crying out his name, "Roxas!"

I don't remember much only that I fainted, I think I pulled out I'm not sure. But I did wake to the sounds of a beeping machine. It was annoying to say the least. There was something warm and wet falling on my cheek and I moved to brush it away but something small and warm caught my hand.

Opening bleary eyes I saw what the wet warmth was from Roxas he had our fingers intertwined and he was crying. It took me a moment to realize what he was looking at; there on his ring finger was the ring I was going to propose to him with.

His eyes flashed to mine as I willed my voice to work. "Marry me."

He nodded tears flying everywhere, "Yes, yes, a thousand times yes!" He crawled on the bed beside me and curled up close kissing every inch of my face he could find.

"What the hell happened? Where am I? How did you find the ring?" I asked after a few moments.

"You ripped your stitches pounding into my brother, you're in the hospital and Roxas found the ring when he tried dressing you after we called the ambulance." Riku growled clenching his fists.

"Since when is Roxas your brother? I thought he was Sora's?" I countered.

"Since I met Sora and began taking care of him that's when… I don't have to explain myself to you!" Riku was so easy to annoy.

"So that means you're having sex with your brother then? I mean since Roxas is your brother that would make Sora your brother to right?" I laughed. Roxas bopped me on the head trying to hide a smile.

"I'm going to kill you… No _first_ I'm going to rip those stitches out and _then_ I'm going to castrate you with a rusty spork, after _that _I'm going to douse you in gasoline and light you on fire." He finished laughing.

"Hey Angel tell Riku to quit, he's turning me on and that's your job not his." I whined. Sora came in then and thankfully held Riku back as he tried his best to murder me.

Roxas turned beet red, and threatened to leave so Riku could suffocate me with a pillow. But one look at his ring again and he was back to crying and apologizing and kissing me again. "I love you Axel this must have cost you a fortune you shouldn't have."

"Don't worry about money Angel, I love you and that's all that matters to me. That's the reason I took on the gig at the bar so I could get it in time for Christmas… so Merry Christmas love." I leaned up and tenderly kissed him.

He was all smiles again as he showed his ring of to his twin. Sora gushed at how sparkly and pretty it was as the others came in to join us.

"The doctors probably should have mentioned no sex either when they stitched you up bro." Reno laughed as he came in to set on the bed beside me.

"How long am I going to be locked up in this place anyway?" I questioned trying to get comfortable while wrapping my arms as best I could around my new fiancée.

"There keeping you here overnight so you'll get to come home tomorrow if all goes well." Reno responded. "We're going to head home if that's ok with you, I see you've already got a sexy nurse willing to take care of you." He continued winking at Roxas.

"Hey this is my sexy nurse go find your own!" I growled tugging Roxas closer.

Reno laughed and mussed my hair before kissing my cheek and leaving. Sora told me to feel better and he'd see us in the morning. Riku was dragged out mumbling, probably about things he wished to do to my sexy bod! Demyx couldn't say anything because he was too laughing at the fact that I ripped stitches out while having sex and Zexion told me to never reproduce… ever.

With them gone it was just my Angel and me. He snuggled close on my good side already dressed in pajamas, which just happened to be one of my old sweaters he stole. He always looked so sexy in my clothes that's why I let him steal them. This sweater was big on him like the others. It was black and faded with a bands logo on it and it came down just below his knees.

"Is that all your wearing?" I asked waggling my eyebrows. "I'm always up for round two if you are."

"Axel! You got put in the hospital because of sex!" He cried tugging the sweater down his face turning a bright red.

"So that's a yes then?"

"Ax! No mph! Nooo! This is all I could find you were bleeding and mph!" I captured his lips with mine trying to pull the sweater up just a little more.

He caught on and slapped my hand away, "Axel! No round two I don't want you ripping your stitches again." He said tugging the shirt back to where it was.

I nuzzled his neck, "Ok Angel you win… so you like the ring huh?" I asked making small patterns on his hip.

"I love it… I was trying to dress you… I didn't want to really explain to the paramedics that you passed out naked from… from love making…" He whispered as if we weren't the only two in the room. "So when I picked your pants up the box fell out… and I got curious…" He finished.

"I'm sorry it took so long for me to ask… well I really didn't ask since you found it. I was scared I suppose that you'd say no. I love you Angel so much, I just want to keep you by my side forever and I'm willing to do whatever that takes. I don't want to come home to anyone else but you, no one will ever have my heart like you." I whispered nuzzling his neck.

"I love you to Axel. You don't know how happy I was when I found it. I couldn't stop myself from trying it on. Then Demyx saw and he told me that you had planned to ask me, you just didn't know when. I want to be with you forever, I was scared that what we had would all be a dream… that maybe… maybe you weren't ever going to ask. Sometimes I felt like you were still with me out of pity… but… but I knew that I shouldn't think like that because I know you love me. You've saved me time and time again, from my father… from those guys that kidnapped me and from even myself. You understand me… and you always make me feel so happy and safe. Like I belong. So even if I found this ring before you asked me just know I was thinking of the day when you'd finally ask, because there's nothing more that I want then raising a family with you. I know I can't have children because I'm a boy but we can still adopt… if you want or even if you don't want kids that's ok to because as long as I'm with you then we're still a family." Pressing my lips against his seemed so right and I was reminded again of how just a simple kiss could make my head spin.

Could make my heart pound so hard, could make me short of breath. This being had captured my heart and hadn't let go and I prayed he never did because for as long as I lived I knew I lived for Roxas sake as he lived for mine.

**A Few Years Later**

Having already graduated Axel was waiting down the aisle for me to arrive. I was nervous enough; Sora was waiting at the end on my side holding a bouquet of flowers his engagement ring sparkling on his finger. Riku had finally proposed two weeks after Axel asked me. It looked like we were all getting our happy ending.

Axel looked great in his black tux with a oceanic blue tie to match my eyes he said, while my black tux had an emerald green tie to match his eyes of course! Riku looped his arm through mine and kissed me on the cheek, "You ready?" He asked a smile reaching his lips.

He wasn't scared anymore of Axel taking me away from him and Sora once they knew we had planned to stay at the house. I couldn't bare to part with them, not after all that they had done for me. The song A Thousand Years began to play and I squeezed onto Riku as he began to walk me towards my awaiting… soon to be… fixing to be husband.

"I'm scared… I'm not ready… I'm going to throw up!" I whispered trying to remember how to breathe… and walk!

"You'll be fine… you are ready Roxas!" He laughed. Making it to the end I only had eyes for Axel no one else existed in this point in time but him.

He smiled at me and took my hands in his, my face I'm sure was scarlet by this time. I was a bundle of nerves and excitement all rolled into one! We had decided on a private wedding with just our close friends and of course Riku's family. The wedding was in the fall when the leaves were changing colors, outside of course behind one of the churches we had settled on. It was sunset when we had decided because when the light hit the stained glass windows just right all the colors fell on us and the pastor bathing us in reds, blues, greens and yellows. It was beautiful with an arch over top of us that had ivy and roses twisting around.

I didn't hear a word the pastor said only said my I do's when it was time. Axel said his and just like that we were married. He leaned close, close enough that I stood on my tippy toes to press my lips against his. My legs were like jelly it was like our first kiss all over again, and he scooped me up in his arms twirling me around and showing me off like I was a prize he had just won.

The pastor announced us as husband and well husband even though everyone knew I was the wife in the relationship. Parting he carried me all the way down the aisle past everyone throwing seeds at us and into an awaiting car that took us back to our house.

We had decided that our honeymoon would consist of us lounging in the bedroom and on the couch intertwined with each other. We didn't need a fancy hotel, or a fancy resort to tell us how much we loved each other or to show each other, we wanted to be close to our family like we always were. That day added a second ring to match the first except this one was plain silver with Axel and a heart in the middle and my name Roxas engraved.

Every day when we woke up Axel would curl up as close as he could and kiss me awake, he'd then tip my chin up so that I was looking at him and say like he did every morning and every night before bed.

"I love you Roxas, my Angel, you're my everything."

And in response every morning before we got up and every night before bed I'd reply, "I love you to Axel, my life my everything."

**A/N: This was a bitch to finish! Ugh I know it took me forever and I'm so sorry! I was trying to finish If You Only Knew at the same time so I could post these together. By the way if you're at all curious about how Demyx and Zexion got together then go read If You Only Knew, that's their story. Sooo yeah that's really about it. Thanks for reading guys this has been an awesome ride and I'm kinda sad it's over… as for a sequel I don't know yet. As for right now it's done. If I decide on one you guys will know. Ok so this is Royal Dragon signing off until next time dearies! Also please review it'll make me happy and if the lemon sucks well blah cause I was like half asleep writing this as usual! **

**Oh by the way the ring basically says this, Roxas **** '****s Axel **

**~ xoxo Royal Dragon ~**


End file.
